


Power Trip

by Applearticles



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: Feelings, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Smut, a lot of kinky stuff for later, bareback, blmatsu, cum, dirtytalking, happy endings, kara is a good big bro, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applearticles/pseuds/Applearticles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choro struggles with his feelings for Oso, who annoys and gets him heated at the same time. Who knew a jealous Oso was so hot? Their brothers think their stupid, but that's all the time anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Osomatsu Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see more Oso/Choro, so I made a oneshot. Just wanted to play around a bit, see where this would go. Wanted to test out writing the boys, which I had a lot of fun with. Personally, an aggressive Osomatsu is really hot. Poor Choromatsu. This is part one. Enjoy!

"No."

 

"Oso, please-"

 

"I said No." Oso barely gave him a glance before turning back to his motorcycle magazine.

        Choro's eye twitched slightly in aggravation at being so easily shrugged off. He had been asking Osomatsu to let him go to a job interview, courtesy of an old friend, Dr. Yam, a private health doctor. Well, not really a friend to Oso, who absolutely hated the doctor for some reason. Oso said they had "history." Whatever that meant.

  
        Dr. Yam bumped into Choro at the grocery store, mistaking him for Oso. However, when they were chatting, he heard of Choro's search for a job, and he offered to let someone interview him, because Dr. Yam wanted a new secretary. Choro was giddy, rushing home to tell his brothers of the good news. Finally, Choro would be able to make more money, and he practically salivated at the thought of being able to buy more idol merch.

      Oso was, to say the least, not happy about it. He was pissed off the whole day Choro told him about it. He absolutely would not let Choro go to the interview, and would get grumpy if Choro asked. Told him he would shackle Choro to the sofa if he had to. The discussion was dropped, but Choro didn't give up. Oso would cave eventually right? A little begging wouldn't hurt.

     
       But he hated begging Oso. Oso very much deserved to get throat punched for being so difficult. But he also knew anger wouldn't get him his way. Flies liked honey after all, not vinegar.

"Please Oso, I need this. Give me a chance, please?" Choro touched Oso's arm lovingly, and gave him his best puppy eyes.

 

   Oso wasn't even looking, the fucker. Choro gripped his bicep hard. Oso finally turned his attention to Choro.

 

"Maybe if you call me niisan in a little girl voice, I might not be able to say no." A toothy grin graced Oso's lips.

 

          Choro gaped, and he looked around to see if anyone else heard that. The other brothers were doing their own thing in the living room, not looking at them, but were deathly quiet. Obviously tuning into his conversation with Oso.  
      

      Choro cursed everyone out in his head. But he needed this, and he was also really fucking desperate. He needed money, really needed it. Nyan-chan's new merch came out next month. He wanted, no, needed the posters coming out. He swallowed his pride.

 

"Niisan, can I pretty please-" Choro's cheeks flamed as his voice cracked from the high pitch. He continued the torture. "Please niisan, can I-"

 

"I can't hear you sweetheart, I don't know what your asking!" Oso cupped a hand to his ear and leaned in dramatically. Choro heard snickers from behind, and he would bet anything in the world Totty was fucking recording with his phone.

      Choro had to grit his teeth and clench his fist tightly from letting it smash Oso's face. Why were his brothers so horrible?!

 

"I said, can I please go to this appointment niisan? Pretty please?" Choro's eyes sparkled with hope.

 

           Oso smiled wider, and Choro internally whooped. He had this, finalizedly! After so many days of asking! Choro could already imagine how the Nyan-chan body pillow felt. So soft! He felt butterflies in his stomach from giddiness.

          But then Oso simply patted Choro's head slightly and turned back to his magazine.

 

"Mmmmm, I was right. Very hard to decline. But it's still a no."

 

        Choro was felt like he was punched right in the chest. Anger and humiliation gripped him hard and fast, and his throat was so tight he couldn't breath. He wanted to scream and rip his hair out. Oso was such a bitch!

 

"You little son of a-" Choro began, until his other brothers stepped in.

 

"Nii-san, your being stupid. Let Choro go to his appointment already. His constant nagging makes my ears bleed." Totty said, but he didn't take his eyes off his phone.

 

"But-"

 

"Yes, I'm going to have to agree there, dear brother." Katamasu said, as he lowered his sunglasses slightly to look at Oso. "Choromatsu has been asking for quite a long time." He winked at Choro. Oso rolled his eyes.

 

"Choromatsunii-san! Choromatsunii-San!" Jyuishi chanted as he pumped his arms. Ichi shushed him quietly.

 

        Oso simply sat back staring at everyone. He wore a blank look, and it made Choro uneasy that he didn't know what his brother was thinking.

        It was always like this, so frustrating. Oso was the first born brother, and he sure as hell used that as a position of power. It didn't help that his parents enforced the behavior, always praising Osomatsusan for taking charge. Despite his cool, fun, idiot, childish personality, he also had a fire in his belly. He was a jealous, selfish, possessive person, especially when it came to Choro, who was the closest to Oso since birth.  
        It was weird, Oso always on his ass, never letting him do anything without him. Partner in crime, Oso would call him. Choro slightly grew out of the position, maturing more than Oso. Though really, they were just as close. No one else but them two, if Choro was honest. But Oso was seriously aggressive, in anything or anyone that messed with him or his brothers.

       But sometimes, one of the brothers would get a thrashing too. Mostly Karamatsu though, who seemed to stand up to him more often. Kara had a bigger sweet spot for his baby brothers, and defended them frequently from Oso. But Oso did not like to be dominated, or told what to do by his baby brothers. Which led to a lot of fights, but not really, because Kara would never raise a hand to his brothers. Oso was the opposite. His word was law, and he was always taking the lead for anything. Permission to go or do anything was needed. It wasn't enforced, but it was obvious if Oso said no, it was no. Anyone against him were discreetly and violently put back in line.

      The brothers weren't necessarily scared of him, but Oso could be scary if he wanted to. He was pure alpha, his blood hot. But Oso adored and loved his baby brothers, would do anything for them, even if he wasn't all that good at showing it.

  
        So, Choro didn't understand. Why didn't Oso let him go? Was is it because if Choro got this job, he would have to leave the house? But Choro didn't have plans to leave this time, didn't plan to move out. He couldn't promise staying at home forever, but he would sit tight for now. But Oso did always have abandonment issues. Was always cautious since the first time they tried to leave.  
         Or was it because Oso really thought Dr. Yam was honestly plotting something bad? Sure, his techniques were slightly questionable, and he was very secretive, but he was kind enough to offer Choro a job, even after his supposed horrible history with Oso. Dr. Yam didn't deserve getting his name slandered, at least from Choro's experience, yet Oso insisted he was evil as all hell.

       Oso calmly stood up, and tucked the rolled up magazine under his arm. He turned to Choro. He saw the flash of something in Oso's eyes, but he couldn't place it. Oso was always a piece of work to read and understand.

 

"Choromatsu, I'm going to say this one more time, and then I'm going to go nap. You can't go, final. I don't trust that man with you, and I won't give him the chance to try something. So stop asking." With that, Oso turned and walked away.

 

"But brother, why-" Kara made a move to follow Oso, but Totty grabbed his arm. He snapped his mouth shut and sat back down again.

 

    It's was embarrassing, to say the least. Choro was reprimanded in front of everyone, and his stomach churned uncomfortably. What was Oso's problem? Choro angrily slammed his fist on the floor. Whatever, if Oso was being childish about this then so would he. He wasn't going to talk to Oso until he got what he wanted.

     He quickly gathered himself and went to the roof. The air cooled his warm cheeks, and he listened to the sounds around him. It wasn't long before he too felt sleepy, and he so he slept.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

"Choro! Chorrroooo! Come down here, Fappymatsusan!"

 

      Choros's eyes snapped open from the yelling, and groaned in annoyance. Choro wondered how long he slept for, because it was dark as fuck. He slowly got up, wincing at the joints cracking. He made his way down and inside.

 

      He was meet with all his brothers in their pajamas and lounging around casually.

"Choro! So glad you could join us babe." Choro shot Oso a glare at the nickname. He almost snapped at him, but remembered he decided to give him the silent treatment. Fuck him. Oso did thrive on attention, and Choro was going to crush him.

 

"We were calling you, but you didn't answer. Thought you fell off." Ichi said quietly.

 

"We aren't that lucky." Totty said, wearing a little innocent smile.

 

"He was probably fapping all day up there." Oso said, elbowing Kara accidentally.

 

"Ow! Oso watch it!"

 

      The other brothers giggled, but Choro simply walked past them all, muttering a quiet 'fuck you.' Blank face, he slipped off to the bathroom. Dicks.

     When Choro came back dressed in his Nyan pajamas, Kara, Ichi, and Totty were already in the futon. Oso and Jyu were nowhere to be seen. He shrugged it off and went to the futon too. He squished in between Kara and Totty and curled around Kara's side. Kara let him, too sleepy to think. He probably thought he was Totty. His head on Kara's bicep with a hand on his chest, legs intwined, he let out a quiet sigh.

     No way in hell was he going to sleep by Oso, the fucking dick. He didn't deserve Choro's warmth. Even if he would miss the way Oso would curl around him at night. Choro let his eyes rest shut.

  
       Kara still reeked of cologne and was way to sharp to cuddle properly, nothing like Oso's soft round muscles, smelling of home. Choro hated to admit it, really, how much he loved Oso dearly. But hell if he was ever going to say it. He then heard running up the stairs and Jyu slammed the door open.

 

"ICHIIIIMATSU-NIISAN!" He pounced on Ichi, and Ichi let out a grunt. They squirmed for a bit, but were soon comfortable in each other's arms. However, Jyu woke up Totty and Kara with his loud shouts.

 

          Oso walked in after him, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

 

"Jyuichi-niisan! I'm trying to sleep please!" Totty said sitting up, huffing. Jyu was already snoring softly beside Ichi. Totty glared at him, but soon laid down once more.

   Oso yawned loudly. "Sorry, Jyushimatsu wanted some juice-"

 

       Oso locked eyes with Choro, curled around Kara like a serpent. Kara struggled to figure out what roused him. Soon, Kara realized his compromising position. He blushed when he tried pulled away, but realized Choro wasn't going to let go.

        It got quiet, with Oso staring down Choro. Kara gulped nervously. The younger brothers were oblivious to the electrifying tension in the room. Oso looked surprised at first, but his face twisted into a disgusted look.

 

"Are you gonna come to your spot Choromatsusan?" Oso was gritting his teeth, Choro could tell.

 

      Oh. This was good. Oh man, how Choro loved this. He licked his lips. This whole situation was wonderfully delicious.

 

      Choro squeezed Kara tighter as an answer. Kara squawked but other than that said nothing. Choro saw the exact moment a fire was lit in Oso's eyes. Choro couldn't help but feel so good teasing Oso like this.

 

"Okay." Oso visibly relaxed, slipping back into his regular cool self, straight from a ten to a one. Choro frowned. "Totty, come here."

 

"No I'm sleeping already."

 

"Now." Totty scoffed angrily. He still got up and took Choro's spot by Oso on the futon. Oso flipped the light switch off and curled up next to Todomatsu. Oso threw an arm around Totty, almost spooning him.

 

      With more space, Kara tried separating from Choro again, and this time Choro let him.

      Choro was so incredibly pissed. So, he was replacable as Totty? What the fuck? It's always Choro putting up with Oso, always them two. So Totty now has the right to be by Oso's side? After doing nothing to earn it? Choro was in disbelief, Oso rarely talked or gave Totty the time of day. Fucking unbelievable! Choro couldn't help but feel so betrayed. A heavy painful feeling rose to his throat while he himself felt too hot.

       He squirmed. Choro knew he was being stupid. He knew it. It was him that started it anyway. This stupid game. Ignoring Oso, getting him jealous, for what? Oso played him too, using Totty like that.

      No. No. Choro was not going to give up. Not until Oso was on his knees begging for Choro's dick.

FORGIVENESS! NOT DICK!

      Choro couldn't believe himself, why would his brain think that?! Where did that come from?! He was mortified and horrified with himself. He didn't think about Oso like that! Oh god, Choro decided it was best to go to sleep before he thought about anything else.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

  By breakfast, the brothers knew this was going to be a long day.

      Choro was hand feeding Kara, praising him when he took the bite. Kara seemed embarrassed, but didn't really fight it. Oso was gripping the edge of the table so hard it would leave his nail marks for sure. He stared at the pair, practically growling, lips peeled back to show teeth. The three younger brothers watched on with agitation. Their older brothers were so stupid.

  
          Oso and Choro would fight sometimes, so why bother acting so dumb if they were just going to make up later anyway?

 

"Are you thirsty Karamatsunii-san?" Choro asked innocently.

 

"Uh, yes, a little." Kara was nervous, not wanting to be attacked because he was with Choro. He kept glancing between Choro and Oso's murderous gaze. Kara internally groaned, wished it wasn't him Choro choose to use. He always sorta stayed away from Choro, him and everyone else, because they knew how much Oso liked Choro. And no one touched Oso's things without getting a hand ripped off.

 

"Here, have some of my tea." Choro grabbed his own cup and brought it to Kara's lips.

 

"But buraza! I have mine right here, thank you for your kindness but-" Kara sputtered, reaching for his own cup.

 

"Shhhhh. Drink." He shuffled closer to Kara, shoving the cup to his lips. Kara looked over at Totty and pleaded for help with his eyes. Totty pretended not to notice. Kara sighed, and gave in. He slowly sipped the tea.

 

"Almost like an indirect kiss, huh nii-san?" Choro asked sweetly.

 

         Kara choked, tea spilling down his chin. Oso looked towards the younger brothers as if if to say, 'Did you just hear that? Un-fucking-believable.' Totty rolled his eyes. Ichi and Jyu weren't even paying attention to the scene, Ichi eating quietly while Jyu ate messily.

  
      Kara reached for a napkin to wipe his chin, but when he reached for it, Choro lapped up the tea from his chin, with his tongue.

       Time stopped momentarily, and Kara had barely anytime to realize what happened because next thing he knew, Oso snarled ferociously and jump over the table to him.  
       

        Drinks and food spilled everywhere, ruining the floor. Oso and Kara squabbled and wrestled on the ground. The younger of the brothers huddled at the far end of the room, staring fearfully at the oldest boys.

 

What should they do? Intervene? They didn't want to get hit either, though.

 

      However, Choro looked on triumphantly. Yeah, Choro felt really bad Kara was taking hits, but Choro was sure he would be okay. Choro appreciated Kara's sacrifice. This meant Oso was jealous, mad as hell. He was cracking Oso, and it wouldn't be long now before Oso begged him to forgive him. He would soon have the job too.

       But Oso was pounding on Kara's face and stomach, and Choro felt a little more guilty. He should probably not taken it that far.

 

"Okay! I that's enough Osomatsu-niisan." Jyu said, as he grabbed Oso's hood and pulled back. Oso choked a little and struggled to grip onto Kara harder.

 

      Choro watched as Oso slowly relented, and backed off Kara. Oso wiped the blood of his hands on his hoodie. Totty helped Kara up and wiped the blood off his nose.

 

"Really Niisan? You couldn't have taken it easier on him? You know he's not as strong as you, you fucking prick." Totty said, consoling Kara, who was cradling his injured nose.

 

              Jyu was the most ripped out of the brothers, to Kara's dismay. Both he and Oso were the same size wise, but with Oso being a little more buffer from frequently getting into fist fights. Then came Totty, who worked out but only managed to stay a stick, and Choro who did nothing, but stayed not too skinny or fleshy. Ichi was a little on the chubby side, but everyone loved how soft he was, especially Jyu, who was rarely seen apart from him.

 

"Then he should work on getting stronger." Oso replied, looking at Choro, chest puffed out as if to say, 'You see that? I'm stronger and better!'

 

     Choro ignored him. And thus, the violent breakfast bash ended.

 

~~~~~~

 

"Karamatsu-niisan, I'm sorry. I didn't think he would snap from that. Osomatsu is such a jerk."

 

       Choro was in the kitchen with Kara, holding a bag of frozen fish sticks to his swollen face. He really did feel kinda bad Kara took a beating. Kara's face was half purple, cuts decorating his lips.

 

"Ah, don't you worry my precious, sweet little brother, your strong niisan barely felt anything."

 

       Choro scoffed quietly. He was sure it was fucking painful, almost as painful as Kara himself. But Kara forgave Oso the second after he got beat, like he always did.

        After breakfast, Choro and Totty consoled Kara, while Oso left to clear steam off a little. Totty chewed him out privately, and made him tend to Kara, made him take responsibility.

 

"But you know, using me as a piece in your plan to make Oso jealous is a little unkind brother."

 

       Choro was caught off guard, especially when Kara dropped his painful voice and act.

 

"I'm not! I-"

 

"Choromatsu."

 

        Kara stared at Choro through his swollen eyes seriously. Well, it wasn't long like Kara was an actual idiot, so Choro confessed.

 

"Okay fine! I want him to get mad and furious, want him to get hurt like he did me! I mean it's not fair right? I have every right to get a job and have money, but Oso is-he's- ughh! He makes me so mad!"

 

         Choro slammed the fish stick bag on floor, huffing in anger. Oso needed to understand Choro's wants and needs as an independent individual now. Yet, he still stubbornly wants to be childish!

 

"I won't talk to him, o-or acknowledge him until he grows up a little, okay?! I'm done doing everything for Osomatsu, and getting no respect back! I'm always supporting him, always, yet, it's like what I want isn't important."

 

       Karamatsu just looked at Choro blankly. Then he chuckled.

 

"Yes, both you and Osomatsu are quite stupid and childish."

 

"Exactly!....wait, what?" Choro gaped at Kara.

 

"You are both so clueless it's almost as painful as me. Heh, wow. Don't you see Choromatsu? Why Osomatsu is so controlling over you?" Kara leaned back, seemingly amused by this.

 

"Because he's a dick? I don't know karamatsu." Choro was slightly confused on what kara was hinting at.

 

"Because he loves you dearly, brother. He's scared of losing you again, scared you'll leave him again, scared he won't be enough for you to stay by him. "

 

       Choro sucked in a breath, didn't realize he wasn't breathing.

 

"And who are we kidding? We have favorites, and it's obvious how much Osomatsu favors you. He really likes you Choromatsu, so do forgive him if he messes up sometimes."

 

       Kara bent and picked up the fish stick bag, pressing it to his face while Choro was left reeling. He didn't know what to think. Oso's favorite? His stomach flipped, and he felt weird. Warm, and he felt lightheaded. Choro wasn't going to admit he preferred Oso too. But everything else?

 

"But yes, I can see why your mad at him. And a little revenge is fun, so I'll offer my assistance to you out dear buraza. I would very much like to see Osomatsu suffer a bit." Kara held out his hand to Choro dramatically, eyes mischievous and mysterious.

      Choro almost said no to the embarrasing display.

 

         Almost.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

        By the next few days, even Ichimatsu was in on it. Plan Get-Fucked-Osomatsu-san. Oso flipped and yelled the whole time. Everyone was having fun, seeing Oso lose it. Oso would internally struggle, but would not say a thing, watching everything with angry eyes.

         Kara and Choro sneaking to the bathroom together, giggling when they heard Oso follow them. Choro complimenting Kara's muscles when he flexed for him, watching Oso grip his magazine hard from anger.

 

"Wow! Can I feel?" Choro asked, hands inches above Kara's bicep.

 

"Don't even ask buraza." Choro gripped, eyes wide in amusement. It wasn't long before Oso stomped out the room anger.

       The remaining brothers laughed.

       Jyushimatsu would wrestle with Choro, folding him in compromising positions. He praised Jyu for being so strong and having a perfect body. Oso would watch, brows furrowed, leg tapping impatiently, quiet like always. The rest of them whooped and encouraged the match.

       Totty would take him on "dates", bringing him back late. Oso would ask them where they were all day, but Choro would ignore him like always. Being away from Choro for so long seemed to make Oso anxious, hovering over him when they got home. Oso would yell at Totty for staying out late in a dangerous area. Both ignored him and repeated it again the next day. It was funny, watching Oso pull his hair in exasperation.

       Ichi would bond with him over cats and Nyan-chan, cuddling with Choro at night, or taking cat naps with him. Oso would walk in and gawk at the sight. Choro even once woke up to Oso, disentangling and pulling him away from Ichi.

      It was all great, each of the brothers drinking in the sight of a frantic Oso. Of course, there lingered the fear that Oso would snap again, beating one of them in violently. But Oso didn't.

      
       Choro especially liked this all, liked Oso being so wound up because of him. Choro also felt fear too, but because he realized, deep down he liked Oso jealous. Secretly liking no one else could twist Oso like this.

     Maybe, even liked Oso. Oh no, no, no, no. No way! Choro didn't like him. No way. Choro struggled internally, knew he didn't like Oso like that, but also knew he kinda did. Choro wanted to smash his head in. He was disgusting! Liking his own brother! He was a horrible person. He whimpered, feeling crushed. He needed to get rid of these feelings, quickly. Choro was just happy these thoughts were only known to himself. Hopefully, reading a few dirty Nyan-chan magazines might help him.

 

       Choro knew deep down he was fucked.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

        Choro wondered when exactly Oso would try to talk to him privately, or try to engage him, and got his answer two days later.

 

"We'll be going out now, we'll be back later! Don't make a fucking mess or so help me!" Choro called from the bottom of the stairs. He heard a hyped okay from Jyu and a loud fuck off from Ichi. He sighed. Kara was already waiting outside, whistling patiently.

 

        Choro was putting on his shoes when he heard the sound of feet behind him.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

     Choro was caught off guard. Oso managed to corner him. He was a little nervous, seeing as gown they haven't talked in a long time, and he thought about responding to Oso. Maybe he would've if he was alone, but Kara was already waiting outside. It had already been a long time since he fought Kara, and Oso was growing more desperate every second.

 

"Wait, is Shittymatsu going?"

 

       Finally, Choro turned to face Oso. He looked Oso up and down, and turned to leave. He wasn't going to deal with this right now. He didn't expect for Oso to hug him from behind, grip tight around him.

        He froze. This was too much for Choro to think through, and stayed frozen. But damn it, he missed Oso too. Missed his warmness and jokes, his smell, his laugh. Choro felt sick, felt terrible that he was doing this to Oso. Sick that he felt like turning around and kissing him. Choro wanted to cry, squeeze Oso back, forget that they hurt each other.

       But then, wouldn't nothing change? Oso would continue to control him, wouldn't fix himself. Choro tried convincing himself to not melt back, ignore the warm breath on his neck, the strong hands on his body. The hips pressed tight against his ass. He grit his teeth. Oso had to learn. He himself needed to forget about his feelings for Oso.

 

"Let go." His voice was low, pain in his own voice. Choro was loud, and it broke the weird, heavy atmosphere that was there. Oso winced from Choro's icy tone, but he gripped him tighter.

 

"Choro please don't go. Don't go with him. Come back with me. Come back with nii-san, please."

 

      Choro was so close to losing. So close, and he was torn. Oso was pleading, arms tight around him. Choro was always weak to Oso's demands, and Oso knew it.

 

"He's coming with me to pick up some new Nya merch that came out. We're going to check it out."

 

"Then-then I'll go with you! You know I don't mind being with my otaku brother." Oso tried to be funny, but he himself didn't find that all so comical. Brother, Oso said. That gave Choro a little strength to deny him.

 

"No, I'm going with Karamatsu-niisan, so you don't need to go."

 

      Oso snarled in anger and slammed Choro's back on the wall. Choro yelped in pain, and dropped his Nyan-chan coin purse.

 

"What the fuck Osomatsu?! That hurt you fucking dick!" Choro asked, rubbing the back of his head softly.

 

"What did you call him?! Karamatsu-niisan?! You call him niisan, but not me?! The eldest?!The one closest to you?! You like him better than me now?! So what, your gonna continue to ignore me, make me beg to have you back, beg my best friend back?!"

 

      Osomatsu asked, face twisted in anger. He gripped Choro's arms.

 

"Ow, stop Osomatsu! Your hurting me! Stop!" Choro squirmed under Oso's grip.

 

"What have I done to make you hate me Choro?!" Oso asked desperately, searching Choro's eyes for an answer. Choro felt guilty then, and looked at the ground like it was the most fascinating thing ever.

 

"N-nothing! I'm not mad." Choro murmured.

 

"Yes you are. I fucking know you already, so just spit it out."

 

"I said its nothing! Stop asking! Get off!" Oso's face was so close, and Choro couldn't help but blush. He squirmed viscously. Oso just gripped harder.

 

"Then why won't you look at me?"

 

The romantic feelings for his brother surfaced, and Choro felt like boiling water. The tension between them was too much, like vines wrapped around Choro's body.

 

"........"

 

"Just because I won't let you go to that stupid job thing?! You don't need it! I've told you I don't trust that man, he's shady. You don't need to work for someone like that!"

 

      Choro immediately felt anger. How dare Oso?!

 

"That's not your decision to make! It's mine! And for you to assume that it's okay to play me like that is wrong. So fuck you Oso, fuck you!"

 

      Choro punched Oso when he freed his arm, and Oso's face snapped to the side. They were both red, faces angry and hurt. Choro readied himself for a fight, sure Oso would swing back. But Oso just scowled at Choro, and resigned. He backed off, and Choro relaxed slightly. He bent over to picked up his coin purse, putting it in his pocket, intending to run out the door.

 

         But then, Oso slammed back on to him, Osomatsu's lips crashing against his own. Choro gasped, mouth open, a opportunity for Oso's hot tongue to invade. Oso's hands gripped Choro's waist, kneading at the flesh there.

 

        Choro was shaking, unable to think clearly. Everything was too hot, too much, too sudden, and Choro was afraid he was going to melt. Oso kissed him like he was trying to convey his emotions of anger from the past few days. Choro could only run his fingers through Oso's hair, grabbing it when he felt Oso bite his lips.  
         Oso's tongue played and slid against his, so hot, Oso's desperate kisses bruising his lips. Oso's body was tight against his, and only when Oso's lips trailed down his jaw could he breath again. Both were panting, arousal heavy in Choro's blood.

 

"Come back Choro, come back with me." Oso whispered, nipping harshly Choro's jaw.

 

          The only response he got was a harsh shove, and he almost tripped on his feet. Choro was red, hands fisted, panting harshly with tears in his eyes. Beautiful, if the situation wasn't so bad.

 

"We'll talk about this later, Osomatsu. Goodbye."

 

       With that, Choro slammed the door on the way out, leaving Oso to himself. He fixed himself, smoothed his hair, hoped Kara would ignore his swollen lips and wet eyes. Choro was hardly believing anything himself, was letting wondering if what happened was really real.

 

      Choro didn't know what he was feeling, what he should be feeling. A numbness laced with a tornado of emotions. Anger and disgust at himself, hope and frustration at Oso. Did Oso like him? No way right? There was no fucking way. What would he do? He can't exactly ask anyone for advice without admitting what happened. Although, maybe Kara...yeah, Kara would be the least to judge him, and Choro was very close to losing his mind.

         Kara would be able to help him. Choro wondered if there was any way he could skip the part about making out furiously with Oso, but then again, how was he going to hide the mark on his neck and his bruised lips?Hopefully Kara wouldn't think he was too bad of a horrible person, wouldn't hate him that much.

  
        But all that flew out the window the moment he saw Kara. He immediately began crying. He couldn't stop, the emotions too much for him right now, leaving him a bit ridiculous. Bursting out into tears was a Totty sort of thing, and he was embarrassed he couldn't stop the constant water works. Kara took one look at him and hugged him tightly. Neither said nothing, but Choro was slightly ashamed he wished Oso was the one consoling him right now. Kara hummed quietly, lulling Choro to a more calm state.

      Finally, Choro pulled away and steadied himself. He took a deep breath, and rubbed his face. He was okay, for now at least.

"Ready to go Karamatsu?" Kara simply smiled and they both began to walk.

 

"I assume we have a lot to talk about?" Kara asked teasingly. Choro ignored the flash of fear.

 

"Yeah, but Nyan-chan first." Choro said, smiling softly. Kara chuckled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Ahaha! Yes!"

 

     Choro held the poster open, Nya-chan singing, sending a kiss to the camera. Choro squashed it against himself, happy as can be, even if he managed to only buy one.

 

"I thought you would be over her already, seeing as your a grown ass man you idjit."

 

      Chibita and Kara watched on as Choromatsu went fanatic over his Nyan poster.

 

"Hey, you like oden, Karamatsu likes glitter, and I like a hot girl, I'd say I'm pretty normal." Choro said, rolling up his poster and with much care, set it far from the oden brewing.

 

      They went to the store, Kara and Choro not bringing up Choro's little tear fest. Overall, besides Kara insisting on hitting on every girl there, he managed to forget and have a little fun. Kara then decided it was lunch time, and treated Choro to Chibita's oden. Where he got money from, Choro wasn't going to ask. So now they were here, chatting with Chibita for a while.

       The incident that happened still lingered in the back of his mind, but after three beers it was easier to forget. Kara eyed him cautiously all day, but he wanted to tell Kara when he was a little more in control of himself, a little more sorted.

 

"Oh, by the way idjits, guess what I got!"

 

     Chibita scrambled a bit, looking for something behind the cart, and Kara and Choro looked at each other quizzically. Then, Chibita slammed a huge cube with a long cord in front of them.

 

"A karaoke machine!" Chibita exclaimed, arms open in an display of excitement.

 

"You got a karaoke machine? Why?" Choromatsu asked, wondering why an oden stand would need one.

 

"Jeez, so maybe F6 could come out for a bit, have a little fun, you know?." Chibita said, arms crossed defensively. Choro looked at Kara surprised.

 

"That, or maybe you were hoping F6 could bring over a little crowd, buying oden while watching us sing?" Choro asked, eyeing the box.

 

"Fine, yes, that you idjit."Chibita admitted shyly. Then Chibita scowled. "But this would be a good way to clear your tabs, you idjits."

 

"Chibita, you know we don't sing anymore." Kara said, sipping his beer.

 

"I know! But what's a little singing now and again? Don't you miss it a little?"

 

       The brothers hadn't sung in a long time, and didn't really bring it up at all. Though, Choro couldn't exactly say singing a bit looked too bad. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but it seemed fun.

 

"I guess...I mean I'm in. Doesn't seem harmful. What's a little throwback? Seems fun right nii-san?" Choro asked Kara, who seemed very surprised.

 

"Choromatsu, maybe it's the alcohol, but you seem...." Kara shook his head, seemingly dropping the subject. "Well, what's the harm, right brother? I agree, let's do this."

 

        While Chibita set it up, Choro helped set out more metal chairs in front of the oden stand. The stand itself had extra panels, covering everything into a makeshift tiny stage. The roof was disassembled, making more space. The karaoke machine was placed in front, where one could read the lyrics if the were on top. Karamatsu helped too, following every order Chibita spit out. In the middle of setting up, Kara came to Choro and gave him his phone.

 

"Do you think you can call them? I need both hands to do this, but if your too busy I understand buraza."

 

    Karamatsu gave him a excuse, Choro knew, but Choro was determined to be in control. Kara was sweating, holding a couple metal chairs on one hand and cables on the other.

 

"It's ok, I'll do it. You go." Kara gave him a thanks, and ran back to Chibita.

       Scrolling through Kara's contacts, which were not a lot, and he wondered who he should call. Totty was the best bet, the safest bet. He called. On the third ring, Osomatsu picked up.

 

"What do you want Shittymatsu?"

 

       Just Choro's luck too. He was slightly panicking. Where was Totty? Why did Osomatsu pick up? Should he act like Karamatsu? Could he even pull it off?Questions raced through Choromatsu's head, and he began to sweat.

 

"Hello? Shittymatsu?"

 

"Ah, my dearest brother, greetings." Choro answered automatically, embarrassed as all hell. His Karamatsu wasn't that bad, honestly. He prayed that Oso would fall for it.

 

".................."

 

"...................." The silence began to cut Choro. He held his breath.

 

"........... Um, what's up?" Choro exhaled, relieved. Oso thought he was Kara, and it made it all easier.

 

"Well, you see me and Karamatsu are here at Chibita's, and he's saying that he is giving out free oden today. You guys should definitely come. By the way, where are my lovely brothers at?"

 

".........................."

 

       Choromatsu was confused. Didn't realize he said Karamatsu instead of Choromatsu. He wondered why Oso didn't answer. Was the phone broken? Why did it take it so long for Oso to respond?

 

"Buraza? Are you there?"

 

"How long are you going to pretend, cherrymatsu?"

 

      Choro's blood ran cold. Oso's voice was hard, viscously spit out. He was angry, and Choro realized he was stupid to think he could trick Oso.

 

"Fine, whatever it's me. Where are you guys? Where's Totty?"

 

"Totty's busy." Choro grit his teeth. Oso was so annoying!

 

"Okay, so your with him?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well Chibita wants us all here, so move your ass. Call Ichimatsu too, Jyushimatsu is probably with him."

 

"Okayyyy, will do captain."

 

"Bye."

 

"Bye."

 

".............."

 

"..............."

 

"Are you gonna hang up?" Oso asked, teasing Choro. "Or do you want me to hang up first?

 

"I swear Oso, you make me feel like I'm losing years off my life."

 

"Hahaha, you love me."

       

      Oso had no idea. Choro felt himself blush. But Choro felt so much relief, knowing he and Oso were somewhat acting like themselves again. This was way better than the horrible tension and fist fights they had.

 

"Against my will."

 

"Ouch, harsh Choromatsu."

 

"How's your cheek? Did it bruise? Did you ice it? I'm really sorry I hit you. I didn't mean it." Choro asked, remembering the fight. He was ashamed he added another bruise to Oso's face.

 

"Um, it's fine. It doesn't hurt, it didn't even bruise. Your a pussy at throwing punches, so it's fine." Oso seemed caught off guard by the questions, but he quickly brushed off Choro's apologies.

 

"Okay, but when you get here I want to inspect it."

 

"Okay mom." Choro smiled at that.

 

"Okay then, I gotta go before Chibita kills me. Bye Oso."

 

"Bye Choro."

 

"I love you Oso." Choro bit his lip, mentally kicking himself. He always said it, but with what happened today, it seemed a bit weird for sure.

 

"Don't be gay Choro." Oso said cackling into the phone.

 

"I'm not gay! Fine, be childish! Bye!"

 

"I'm joking Choro, I love you tooooo." Oso cooed, making Choro flush red.

 

     Choro hung up, slipping the phone in his pocket. At least he and Oso weren't on bad terms. Maybe Oso would act like nothing happened, for the best. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders slightly, even if he felt a little disappointed. No, he shouldn't feel like that, he wasn't going to mess up their relationship anymore. They would stay like this forever, never bringing up the day Oso kissed him. Which was another joke, for sure. Oso would never kiss him, just brotherly affection.

 

     Choro ignored the voice that told him that brotherly affection did not involve tongue.


	2. Wow! That's a Beetle!      (And This is a Mess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally I get this second chapter done! Yay! Just wanted to say thank you for the encouraging words you guys gave me last chapter. I really hope you guys like this chapter too.
> 
> So, this chapter was a little too feely for me, but now I've got done two confessions, which leaves one more. And after that, it's where the smutty fun begins, doesn't it? Be prepared for that in chapter 3.

        When Ichimatsu got Osomatsu's call, he winced, as loud screeching and meowing blared through his cell.

          Jyushimatsu set a loud cat meowing as his ringtone a long time ago, which at the time Ichi thought was appropriate. Now, it just made him cringe every time it rang. He didn't really care to change it to something else, so he kept it.

           He debated whether or not he should answer. He really didn't want to.

          He weighed his options. On one hand, Oso only called him for important reasons, but on the other hand, Ichi couldn't be bothered to care right now.

            He was sprawled haphazardly on the couch, napping with Esp kitty curled comfortably on his chest. He was peaceful, fully relaxed, and enjoying the fact that his brothers weren't there to rile him up. In a house full of people, days where he was alone was very rare treasure. Especially to anti-social Ichimatsu. He figured at least today everyone would leave him alone, but he of course thought wrong, because here they were, blowing up his phone.

      But then, if it was an emergency....

         Annoyance stirred in Ichi's gut at the constant meowing, and he ripped open the phone.

 

 

"What?!" Ichi snarled into the phone.

 

 "What's wrong with this family? Why can't I just get a nice 'Hello Nii-san?!' for once in my poor, damn life?" Oso whined loudly.

 

"If you wanted that, you called the wrong person." Ichi replied sharply. Oso knew he was the least for cuddly shit like that.

 

"Fine, fine I get it. Just get your lazy ass to Chibita's. There's gonna be free oden or something."

 

"Or something?"

 

"Oh! Almost forgot, bring Jyushimatsu, Choromatsu wants us all there."

 

"Since when have you and Choromatsu started talking again? Thought he was pissed off pretty good this time."

 

"I guess Choromatsu just can't live without me, can't exactly blame the guy." Ichi could practically see the happy, smug look Oso was sporting.

 

"Whatever, see you there." Ichi mumbled. 

 

"Atta kitty, see you soon bitchymatsu." Ichi's eye twitched at the cringy names.

 

"Fuck off Shittymatsu the second."

 

"Wow-"

 

 

          Ichi hung up without hearing the rest of the response, irritated that his peaceful day was ruined yet again. He guessed that was why Oso liked to call him too, knowing it irked him to all hell. He and Karamatsu were on the very top of his shit list.

          He sighed tiredly, blinking against the sunlight hitting his face through the window. He was already dreading moving from his comfortable spot, and he groaned. Esp kitty looked at him curiously.

         He sat up, running a hand through his already messed up hair. He liked it this way, his hair another trait that made Ichimatsu.

                 Esp kitty jumped off him, stretching and mewing in protest. Ichi smiled at the silly cat, and stroked him fondly. His soft fur delighted Ichi, and Esp soon started purring. The tender moment was destroyed when Ichimatsu heard very loud, rapid thumps coming up the stairs.

        As Jyushimatsu slid the door open harshly, Esp kitty jumped in surprise and horror, springing up and running past Jyu's legs downstairs. Jyu didn't seem to notice.

 

 

"Hi Ichimatsu-niisan!" Jyu yelled, grinning widely, mud smeared on his cheeks and chin.

 

 

                Ichi looked at him blankly, but was internally wincing at Jyushimatsu's dirty state.

           Jyu's white shirt and yellow cardigan was covered in mud and dirt, while his brown pants blended in with the dirt. But his knees and shoes were darker, showing he was kneeling and running in the mud. He looked absolutely filthy.

 

 

"Where have you been?" Ichi asked, eyes on the mud caked on Jyu's cheek.

 

"With my buggy friends! We've been together all day!" Jyu answered happily, waving his sleeves around excitedly. He set down a glass jar down on the table, a single leaf inside, with two fat black beetles sitting on it.

 

 

        Ichi then saw the whole damage. The tips of his sleeves looked the worst, no trace of yellow seen through the mud caked on them.

        Jyu covered in dirt brought up a memory from long ago, when they were smaller.

            Jyu and Oso were playing out in the dirt, playing with trucks and car toys. Ichi sat by them with Kara, watching them from under a tree shade. Ichi didn't remember a lot, but somehow after a while, a ten year old Osomatsu started to convince a gullible Jyushimatsu to eat dirt.

 

 

"How do you think bugs get so strong? They eat dirt!" Oso exclaimed, a finger swiping under his nose.

"Really?! So if I wanna get strong, I gotta eat dirt?" Jyu asked innocently, eyeing the dirt pile Oso placed by his feet.

"Duhh! That's the quickest way to do it. Dirt is filled with special vitamins, so you gotta eat some everyday!" Oso added, happy he was convincing Jyushimatsu.

 

 

Ichimatsu was about to tell Oso to knock it off, when Jyushimatsu put a handful of dirt in his wide mouth.

 

 

"Ewwwww! He did it! He actually did it!" Oso announced, clapping his hands excitedly.

 

 

              Jyu chewed slowly, frowning as he fully tasted the nasty dirt. Oso just laughed harder at Jyu's face. Kara then ran inside to fetch Choro, ignoring the 'snitch!' from an annoyed Oso.

         Through the chaos, Jyu had finished eating the dirt. Both Choro and Kara came running, Choro going straight to Oso, pulling him by the ear into the house. Oso winced in pain, pleading with Choro the whole way, while he shot glares at Kara. Threatening promises that Oso would get Kara back.

  
          Ichi knew Choro was going to give him a harsh scolding, the third brother acting as a mom even from way back then. Ichi went to gently wipe Jyu's mouth clean with his shirt.

           Though Jyu never ate dirt again, it was a cherished memory that Ichi enjoyed recalling. The now grown up Jyu, looked similar to the ten year old sweetheart again. A slight warmness pricked Ichi's heart.

 

 

"Osomatsu called, said we gotta meet up at the oden stand." Ichi mumbled, standing from the couch.

 

"Oh, is everyone there already? Are we alone?"

 

 

 

            The question was innocent, but Ichi still internally winced.

             Recently, when it was just Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu, there had been this sort of heavy atmosphere between them. A sort of bubble that was at the point of popping. Maybe Jyu was too oblivious to notice, but the heated looks he gave Ichi behind his regular smiles made him doubt it.

          Jyu would look at him, always grinning widely, but with a different look in Jyu's eyes that Ichi understood too well. A shift that Ichi caught regularly. Ichi didn't know what changed, why all of a sudden he was wasn't 100% relaxed around Jyu. Why Jyu looked at him weirdly. Even when Jyu talked to him, the way he conversed with him felt uncomfortable.

          Which was terrible, because that was their thing. Nothing between the two was ever like this. Nothing was ever weird. Jyu and Ichi, total opposites, but they filled in what the other lacked. To their eyes, they were totally complete together, so they've always stuck to each other.  
            But Ichi sort of had this itching feeling it was because they sorta came to the same conclusion. They loved each other, wanted to be more than this, wanted a relationship together.

              And it wasn't like Choro or Oso's relationship, which everyone with eyes could see they wanted to fuck each other's brain out. When he was with Jyushimatsu, he completely forgot himself. His self hate and doubt got erased, and only enjoyment stayed. Jyu taught him to let everything go, the weight of the worlds unwanted opinions fall off Ichi's shoulders. With Jyu, Ichi was never scared, never, because Jyu was a huge light to Ichi's darkness.

          Ichi groaned internally from his cheesiness. But he really didn't know how to explain it another way, this the easiest way he understood things.

          To Jyu, Ichi was an anchor when he himself lost sight of what was real. Ichi always brought him down, a solid real comfort. Ichi had horrible qualities, like his other brothers, but that was what made Ichi real in Jyu's eyes, and it made Jyu love him more each time he saw him. Which was funny, Ichi's destructive qualities were his strengths too. They were each other's maps, both guiding each other.

           They both knew it, knew they liked each other that wasn't friendly or brotherly, but Ichi was too scared to ruin their relationship now, Jyu too uncertain to say anything. They were happy together like this, why change?

         Maybe it was the self realization that made everything weird, Ichi thought.

                  Yeah, probably.

 

 

"Yeah, we're alone. Everyone's already there."

 

"Okay! Let's go then!" Jyu spouted, reaching out to grab Ichi's wrist.

 

"Wait, wait, wait. Your a mess, you can't go like that! You look like a mud covered lemon!" Ichi protested, pointing the mud everywhere on Jyu's body.

 

"Don't be mean nii-san!" Jyu cried, lips pouting tragically.

 

"I'm not being mean, cmon, let's go clean you up a bit." Ichi insisted, leading Jyushimatsu to the bathroom.

 

"Yaaaay! Nii-san's gonna clean me up!"

 

 

 

              Grabbing a cloth and wetting it, he sat Jyu down on the toilet and started cleaning his face. He wiped at the mud streaks, while all the while Jyushimatsu kept squirming.  
Ichi was so focused, he didn't notice the blush that grew on Jyu's cheeks.  
    

 

 

"Stop moving so much Jyushimatsu, it's annoying." Ichi growled, cradling Jyu's cheek with his hand to steady him.

 

"But Ichimatsu's so close." Jyu breathed, bringing a sleeve up to muffle his words.

 

 

 

                Ichi pulled back, face flushed red. He didn't realized how close he'd been. But Ichi was also confused, because since when was it weird for them to be so close? Werent they always on each other? Why did Jyushimatsu point it out, embarrasing the both of them?

 

 

"I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done okay?" Ichi mumbled nervously, wringing out the dirty cloth in the sink.

"It's ok, I don't mind nii-san." Jyu assured, eyes sparkling.

 

 

             Ichi didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. When he resumed, scrubbing at Jyu's forehead, he was now very aware of Jyu's face by his. Jyu was taller than him, his face almost leveled with Ichi's even though Jyu was sitting. He could feel his own checks burn, but he could also feel anxiety in his stomach.

             Jyu would just have to reach up a little to be able kiss Ichi. He could be able to feel Jyu's lips finally, tasting what was Jyushimatsu. That would certainly pop the bubble that surrounded them.

       Would Jyushimatsu have chapped lips, or soft ones? Would he taste amazing, like candy, or would he taste like the mud he was just in? Ichi licked his own lips, wetting them. Both ideas sounded pretty good to him.

        Ichi felt the feeling of anxiety get heavier. He was so fucking gross, thinking about making out with Jyushimatsu. Jyu definitely deserved better than the horrible trash Ichi was, and Ichi would just be selfish if he took advantage of Jyu's eager attitude.

       Even if there was a slight chance that they got together, there was no way they could be happy. The fact that they were brothers never seemed to be a problem to either him or Jyu, too past the point of weirdness for them to care. Ichi knew Jyu sort of liked him back, but he also knew it just couldn't be.

             Friendship was one thing, but a relationship required something, something Ichi didn't have. Ichi was a mess, too bitter, too sad, the complete opposite that Jyu should have. Jyu would eventually leave, fed up with him and his always depressive attitude, and he would be left alone like he deserved. Ichi wouldn't drag Jyu down into his pitiful, disgusting, self hating world that he lived in.

  
            Ichi wouldn't be able to take Jyu leaving, wouldn't be able to fend off his inner demons without Jyu's light. Jyu was the only one who truly understood him, even though he had four other brothers. Even with five other identical beings, Ichi still felt alone.  
                 

               He couldn't lose Jyushimatsu. He would be utterly crushed, obliterated on the spot. No, he wouldn't let his crappy self ruin what preciousness he and Jyu had. He wouldn't become that monster, had to be the bigger person. He could, at the very least, do that.

             While he was thinking, Ichi had a deep set scowl on his face. Jyu pulled his sleeve back, hands reaching up and smoothing out Ichi's wrinkles.

 

 

 

"Nii-san, you'll look ten times older if you keep looking like that!" Jyu said, fingers sliding on his face, finally catching on the edge of Ichimatsu's lips.

 

 

 

             Ichimatsu didn't expect that, and he promptly shut down, before starting back up. He shot away from Jyu for the second time, face burning horribly. Jyu just looked at him blankly, fingers still outstretched.

 

 

 

"O-okay! I-I think I'm done, you just gotta go change now!" Ichi blurted out, turning to the sink, wringing out the rag violently.

 

 

 

               His heart was pounding, and Ichi stared down at the rag in his hands, sorting himself out for some self control.

          Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jyu stand up, and he prayed Jyu would just leave the goddamn tiny ass bathroom. The atmosphere in there was suffocating Ichi, and he debated if he should be the one to split. But wouldn't that seem like he was aware of the tension? He pretended to be busy at the sink, giving Jyu a chance to leave without bringing up the thing that just happened.

            But Jyushimatsu stopped behind him, staring at his face through the mirror in front of them. Ichi stubbornly did not look up, mindlessly scrubbing the rag. He's glad his face is trained to give a blank look, contrary to the panicked emotions swirling inside of him.

             What was Jyushimatsu doing? Why wasn't he leaving? He gave him a chance, why wasn't he leaving?! Ichi was mentally panicking, jerking harshly when he felt Jyu's hand on his shoulder. If Ichi had a tail, it would be be flicking from side to side anxiously.

 

 

 

"Nii-san..." Jyu murmured quietly behind him, and Ichi tilted his head, just enough to let Jyu know he was listening.

 

 

 

             But Jyu didn't speak again, and he rested his head on Ichi's shoulder. His breath tickled Ichi's ear, and his panic rose to his throat.

 

 

"Don't Jyu." Ichimatsu could feel his throat tighten with the words. "Don't........ do this, its not going to work. So stop it." Ichi chided, staring down at the brown water going down the drain.

"Nii-san..." Jyu's head lifted, and he gently turned Ichi to face him.

 

 

            Ichi let himself be turned around, and he placed an annoyed look on his face. But it didn't seem to convince Jyu, who knew him better than he did himself. He looked down, unable to keep staring at Jyu's sad smile, preferring Jyu's dirty knees. The feeling between them was electric, and Ichi felt the pressure in his chest grow.

 

 

"Did you think about kissing me?"

 

 

                The question ripped through the silence that hung, and Ichi visibly shrunk in on himself. He seemed to tense, glancing up at Jyu's face, and Jyu saw a flash of panic in Ichi's face, before hardening angrily.

 

 

"Because I did, I thought about kissing you, Ichimatsu-niisan." Jyu confessed, eyes smiling as he placed his hands on the sink behind Ichi, effectively trapping him.

"W-what?! N-no! Of course not! Don't be stupid, Jyushimatsu." Ichi growled lowly, hands fisted at his side.

    

 

  
               Inside, Ichi was screaming. Was he that obvious?! Ichi's face probably lost his composure, fear and embarrassment written on it. Maybe, just maybe, there was some way to salvage this, their friendship, if Ichi denied everything.

 

 

 

"Yes, I  wanted to kiss you Jyushimatsu. I wanted to kiss you so bad. I wanted to know your taste, and I wanted to know the feeling our warm lips touching. But I'm scared, so scared!"

 

 

     
                   With wide eyes, surprise painted on both their faces, both Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu turned to the door.

           Esp kitty sat there innocently, staring up at both Ichi and Jyu, before he started to groom himself, acting like he didn't just make the earth crumble under Ichi's feet.

                    Well, fuck.

 

               Ichi felt the color drain from his face, and shot up to slam the door shut. He panted from the adrenaline, staring at the door. He  turning back to Jyu slowly, terrified, wild eyes meeting Jyu's shocked ones.

            NO! Nonononononononon! A mantra repeated in Ichi's head, blaring loud against his skull.

             Ichi knew he made a mistake closing the door with him still inside, and he turned back to the door frantically. He tried to turn the knob, desperate to leave the bathroom. However, his hands were wet and sweating profusely, and the knob kept slipping.

 

 

 

"FUCK! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Ichi screeched, giving up on the knob. He slammed his fist furiously against the wooden door.

    

 

               Some fucking friend Esp kitty was. Ichi was going to wring that fucking cat. If he even got out alive from the bathroom.

          It was the giggling behind him that seemed to snap his thoughts back. He swirled on Jyu, who was watching, seemingly amused, lips hidden behind a dirty sleeve. Ichi opened his mouth to yell at him, but what came out was a pathetic gurgle of words.

              Jyu laughed suddenly at the hilarious scene that had transpired. Ichi was feeling too many emotions, and he didn't know what to do.

  
             But soon he was laughing too, Ichi's mouth sore, unused to the smiling. They both laughed for a long time, until the last of the dreading feeling in Ichi's stomach disappeared. They ended up on the floor, spread out comfortably.

 

 

"Jyushimatsu.... Sorry."

 

 

                That was what came out, but Ichi didn't quite know what he was apologizing for. It just.... seemed right. Some giggles still slipping out occasionally. Ichi coughed to cover them up.

 

 

 

"Mmmm." Jyu simply responded, smiling wide at Ichi.

"Well, we better get going. They're probably waiting on us." Ichi said, standing.

 

 

 

       He was strangely giddy, and energized. Wasn't he supposed to feel scared? But Ichi didn't feel anything but a peaceful buzzing.

               

  
"Okay nii-san!"

 

 

               Jyu followed his lead, standing. When both were on their feet, they left the bathroom.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

         When they got to their room, they crashed together at the same time.

               Jyu's hands wound around Ichi's waist, while Ichi's went around Jyu's neck. Their lips melded together, and Ichi sparked, could only think, 'at last, at last, at last!' He could also hear the bubble that surrounded them quietly pop.  
                Jyu's lips were warm and soft, patient with Ichi's lips, who were desperate, crushing against Jyu's. Jyu's taste was neither sweet or muddy, but tasted of smoke, weirdly. Ichi loved it though, the taste so thrilling it literally made him lightheaded.

  
                  They broke away, gulping in air, before diving in back in. Their teeth clashed, Jyu being so eager. The inexperience was there, neither brother having ever done something like this. It was sloppy and it was animalistic, Jyu pulling Ichi's hair back, sliding his tongue in to play with Ichi's. Ichi groaned, loving the pain and reward.

  
             Ichi knew this was something he shouldn't be doing. His head screamed at him, shouting that he did shatter what he and Jyu had. It was all white noise though, the painful regret of his actions shoved far back into his mind, because didn't really care about anything right now, except Jyu's breath mingling with his.

               Their tongues rubbed together, saliva slipping down their chins. While they played, Jyu slipped a hand under Ichi's hoodie, and rubbed at the skin it found. Ichi seemed like that was a great idea, grabbing the lapels of Jyu's cardigan, ripping it open, wanting it off. Buttons scattered and clattered against the floor, but neither really cared. They were already moving to the couch, laying on it with Jyu on top of Ichi.

  
                  Jyu seemed to light up when Ichi did that, moving down Ichi's neck, kissing and nipping. They broke to tear Ichi's hoodie off, Jyu grinning when he saw Ichi didn't have a shirt under. He returned to Ichi's neck, attacking it with bites. His hands ran up the sides of Ichi's stomach, kneading the skin.

  
               Ichi whined, gripping one of Jyu's hands and slid it up to touch his left nipple. Jyu's hands understood and soon they were kneading Ichi's nipples. Pulling and rolling them harshly, and Ichi panted, biting his fingers to keep in his moans.

  
                Jyu leaned back to admire Ichi, taking in his blush to his shoulders, mouth dripping saliva onto his fingers while he had a hot fire behind half lidded eyes. His nipples were perked and pink from the abuse, and Jyu's eyes narrowed in on them dangerously. He flicked one casually, then rolling it to smooth out the pain. Jyu squeezed and cupped the fat around Ichimatsu's tits, digging in his nails.

  
                   Ichi gasped, biting his fingers in an attempt to silence himself. Who knew his chest was so sensitive?

 

 

 

"You like it when I play with your nipples,     nii-san? You like getting milked, you dirty fucking cow? Hmm?"

"Oh god, J-Jyushimatsu, please!" Ichi moaned, pushing his chest out more, so Jyu could play with it more. Ichi didn't even know what he was pleading for, just knew he needed more of Jyu, of this.

 

 

 

             Jyu had a dangerous shadow splayed across his face, leaving someone Ichi didn't know. He moaned at the harsh condescending tone Jyu had, loving that the dirty talk turned him on even more.  
Jyu was panting, half hearted laughs that fell out of his mouth. The giggles were happy, but they fell flat after, and Ichi saw the raw look of horniness splayed on Jyu's face. The look of a wild dog wanting to fuck Ichi's brains out.

 

      Terrifying, but fuck if it wasn't hot.

 

            Jyu pulled on his nipples harshly one last time, before bending down, licking a huge swipe across one of the pink buds. Ichi's hands shot to Jyu's hair and neck, gripping him. He moaned loudly, pulling his head down more to encourage Jyu.

  
            Jyu sucked one, hand twisting the other. His teeth lightly bit a nub, and Ichi's dick throbbed. He was already rock hard, and slightly wondered if he could just cum from Jyu's hot words and his fingers torturing his nipples.

 

 

 

"I wouldn't be surprised if milk squirted out. I'd lick all up! Your nipples are too cute Ichi! Like little red ladybugs!"

 

 

 

             Jyu giggled, moving on to the other nipple. Ichi's dick strained in his pants, cock becoming harder at Jyu's words. Besides the ladybug part, because he definitely wasn't turned on by insects. Well, at least he thought he wasn't. Eh, it was hard for Ichi to think when his head was dizzy.

 

 

"S-shut up, you, mmm, fuck-fucking dog."

 

 

 

             Jyu's other hand snaked down, cupping and squeezing Ichimatsu's boner in harsh retaliation. Ichi's spine arched, and he threw his head back, panting harshly.

 

 

 

"Your dicks so hard already nii-san, do you want me to touch you?" Jyu asked, lazily rolling his hand against the bulge.

"Ahhh.. Mmmm, Jyu!" Ichi tried speaking, but his mouth was too slack to speak correctly.

 

 

 

                   Ichi knew they should stop here, before he couldn't, before it got messy. They didn't have time, Ichi would have to walk to the oden stand sore, cum dripping out of his ass.

         Tempting, but Ichi's seen the monster Jyu calls his cock, and his ass would absolutely get wrecked. His ass would be uncomfortable later. But it was so hard with Jyushimatsu's hand giving him crashing waves of intense heat.  
        

            His trembling hand reached out to Jyu's hand on his dick, and pulled it off. Jyu seemed confused, brows furrowed curiously, mouth still smiling.

 

 

 

"Yes Ichimatsu-niisan?"

"We have to go, remember? Let's stop here, Jyushimatsu." Ichi reminded him Jyu, tongue hanging out. His little pants and dry throat made it hard for him to speak.

 

 

                  
         Jyu stilled for a while, and slowly backed off Ichi. Ichi tried to catch his breath, hands resting on his sore chest. Jyu didn't seem to move, staring blankly down at Ichi. Ichi wondered if he might've hurt Jyu's feelings, until he threw himself back on Ichi.

 

 

 

"Ichi! I don't want to go! I wanna stay here with nii-san!"

 

 

 

          Jyu whined, pressing soft kisses to Ichi's red cheeks. Ichi hated the fact that this moment he had to be the responsible one. Ichi cussed internally.

 

 

 

"We'll finish later okay? I won't stop you then. But we gotta go before they start getting mad because we're taking too long."

                 

 

              Jyu seemed content with that, and he kissed Ichi's lips softly, then pulled away with a harsh nip. With the last kiss, he jumped up and ran to the closet to change. Ichi sighed, reaching for the purple hoodie on the ground. He put it on, grimacing when the material rubbed his sensitive nipples. They were left hard and cherry red, nail indentations left from Jyu's hand.

  
              The hoodie hid the already red bite marks on his neck, and he knew no one would question his even messier hair.

  
             While he waited for Jyu, he picked up the yellow cardigan and the buttons around the room, and went to throw them away. He passed by Esp kitty in the hallway, and gave him the finger. The cat meowed apologetically.

                          

                   Fucking cat.

 

        He wasn't really mad at him, but really, cmon. He feed the damn cat only to have him sell Ichi out, again. Some best friend he was.

         He waited for Jyu downstairs, when he heard Jyu come bounding down, now dressed in an overall outfit. Jyu smiled at him, sunshine happiness radiating off him like a beacon.

  
              Ichi smiled back shyly, looking past Jyu, not being able to look him in the eyes. Jyu just kept smiling, flinging a sleeve back so he could hold Ichi's hand. Ichi shyly squeezed the hand, happiness in him too.

  
              They both stepped outside, and started to make their way to Chibita's. Their make out session still left Ichi a little hard, but he figured it would be gone by the time he got over there. Ichi sneaked a look a Jyu, and he had his other hand in the overall pocket, strategically placed over his dick to hide it.

                 Ichi realized that if after everything that they went through wasn't enough to break them already, then they were probably solid. For once, neither said nothing, but they completely understood each other.

  
                  Ichi felt wonderfully light, pleased with how things turned out. Maybe they wouldn't ruin this, maybe Jyu wouldn't get fed up and leave. Holding hands, in this moment, Ichi could believe that. The fear was still there, but what the fuck did Ichi have to lose? Jyu was infectious, leaving Ichi drowning and scrambling to grab something, anything.

                  This was them, had always been, and Ichi felt dizzy.

                   He was going let it happen, and hopefully he would soon meet that horny Jyushimatsu again. Ichi knew Jyu could be dominating, something he shared with Kara and Oso, but it needed a bit of coaxing due to it being the complete opposite of his cheerful personality. The new Jyu was frightening and eerie, made heat rise to Ichi's skin. It was....... fucking hot. Oh yeah, Ichimatsu was definitely doing this.

                 Jyu hummed contently, springing by Ichi, who dragged his own feet.

                   Maybe, Ichi thought, he wouldn't mind getting his ass torn in two. He pulled the white mask out from his pocket, and used it to cover the toothy smile splayed on his face. Things were soon going to be amusing for them, and Ichi couldn't wait.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                 Choromatsu and Karamatsu collapsed on the metal chairs they had put out, seemingly exhausted.

 

 

 

"You idjits sure can't take anything. No wonder you guys can't keep jobs." Chibita jeered, eyeing both boys pitifully. Kara sighed tiredly and Choro paid no mind to Chibita.

 

"I'm sorry Chibita dear, as soon as I catch my breath I shall resume assisting you."

 

 

 

                     Jesus, was his brother a fucking pushover. Even though his eyes were closed, Choro rolled his eyes at Kara's words. They had already put out ten chairs. Enough for a tiny audience.

 

 

"These guys help you here, and they don't even get a thank you, Chibita? Rude, am I right guys?"

 

 

                Choro whipped his head back so quick he felt a small cramp form in his neck.

               Oso and Totty stood behind them. Oso with a finger under his nose, smiling crudely, and Totty ignoring everything, typing away on his phone. Choro flushed slightly, thrown off with the fact that Oso present made him feel like his stomach had worms.

              How was he going to act normal around Oso when he didn't have time to prepare his head? Honestly, Choromatsu was planning to avoid Oso, yes again, until the awkwardness between them disappeared. How could he possibly face him, only hours after their terrible make out session?

 

 

"Osomatsu, Totty."

 

 

               Choro managed to croak out in greeting, watching Oso. Oso winked at him, a wide painted on his lips. Choro choked on his spit.

 

 

 

"Aniki! Totty! Your finally here, my beautiful shining stars! Oh how long it's been since I have laid eyes on my other brethren."

 

            

                Karamatsu gushed, slinging an arm around Totty's shoulders. Totty wasted no time, and he punched Kara's side, Karamatsu doubling over in the pain, sunglasses clattering to the floor.

 

 

 

"Ow, Totty, that hurt nii-san!"

"Good!"

"That was weak Totty, you should use your shoulder muscle more. Like this."

 

 

         Oso fisted his hand and he punched Kara's other side, and Kara grunted. He fell to the floor, cradling his tender sides. Kara threw Choro a pained look for help.

 

 

"Knock it off guys, we're not kids anymore." Choro barked, helping Kara up. Kara still held his sides painfully.

 

 

                     Choro crossed his arms on his chest, shooting his other brothers a glare. Oso was quick to his side, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

 

 

 

"Relax Choromatsu, I didn't even hit him that hard."

 

 

                A pained groan from Kara doubted that fact, but Choro didn't say anything else. He shrugged Oso's arm off him, goosebumps rising on his skin when Oso just lowered his arm to circle Choro's waist.

  
               Choro realized he wouldn't be comfortable near Oso any time soon, so he looked for an excuse to go cool off, maybe right himself a little.

 

 

"So, where's the free oden? I'm hungry." Oso asked to no one in particular.

"They'll be free oden tonight, if you guys do me a favor." Chibita assured, tying an apron around his waist.

"Favor? Like what do you mean?" Totty asked, pocketing his phone.

"Wait till everyone gets here first to explain. Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu should be coming already." Choro countered, slipping out of Oso's arm.

"In fact, I'll call them right now and see where they're at." Choro babbled, and even he heard the nervous high chirp in his voice.

 

 

                   Before anyone could say anything, Choro was pacing it to the other side of the street, far from the oden stand.

 

 

 

"The hells wrong with Choromatsu?" Totty asked, eyeing Choro until he disappeared.

 

 

 

                Karamatsu could only shrug his shoulders in response. They could all see the tension present in Choro's shoulders, but Totty was unsure of the cause. Kara knew Oso was to be blamed, but he couldn't ask him. Oso would just tell him to mind his own business.  
He distracted Totty and Chibita, and turned to get Oso's attention, but the red brother was already gone.

 

 

 

"Fuck."

Karamatsu-niisan?" Totty asked, curious as to Kara's sudden seriousness.

 

 

 

                 He couldn't go after him, not with Totty and Chibita here. That would bring unnecessary questions, to which he knew no answers. Kara figured to leave them be. Wasn't it better if they talked it out? They would be okay, and Oso would never lay a hand on Choromatsu if they fought.

              He pushed it out of his mind and pulled Todomatsu to one of the chairs. There they waited for the rest of the brothers. Kara would look back occasionally, but Totty was too engrossed in showing him a new watch to notice. Eventually, Kara's attention was fully on his younger brother.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Choro jumped the fence, and he hid behind a couple of trees that were closed off from eyes, and he stood there wringing his hands anxiously.

            Millions of thoughts rushed through his head.

              No, he could do this. Even if Oso touched him, it wasn't more than friendly. Maybe. Probably not. Choro's mind remembered the kisses. What the fuck was Oso thinking? Was it teasing? Oso's head was a mystery. But Choro was mature, and he could take it, ignore Oso's antics, pretend his touches didn't light Choro's body on fire.

                He took huge breaths, doing breathing exercises to calm himself. He focused on the sound of the wind rustling the tree leaves.

  
                 He was Choromatsu, the most responsible brother. He was logic and reason over feelings. That was his role, after all. He definitely could do this, and Choro's thoughts felt better organized. He felt more confident, and straightening his collared shirt, he turned to leave.

           He immediately crashed against a body, harshly face planting in someone's chest. He pulled back fast, almost falling, if not for the hands that gripped his arms, stabilizing him. When he looked up, he was met with Oso's smiling face.

 

 

"You okay there Choromatsu?" Oso asked, hands still holding him.

 

 

              Choro turned beet red from his cheeks to his neck. A nice comparison to Oso's sweater. He could feel the horrible heat boil under his skin. Exasperation also pricked at Choromatsu.

 

 

 

"Will you quit following me already?! What are you even doing here?!"

 

 

             Oso didn't expect for Choro to call him out. He should've known, with Choro always being easily fired up. The stick was far up his ass, for someone who had five easy going brothers.

 

 

 

"When are you going to leave me alone?!" Choro hissed angrily, stepping away from Oso.

 

 

 

              Oso's smile fell from his face, a slight frown replacing it.

 

 

 

"Jeez, calm down Choro. I just wanted to talk to you. About... you know.."

 

 

               Oso's gaze flicked quickly to Choro's lips, looking for no more than a millisecond, but Choro still noticed. Choro curled in his lips subconsciously, tongue smoothing them. Oso hand reached up to nervously rub his bruised cheek.

                Choro looked at the cheek, purple and swelling, and his heart sunk a little. The guilt hit him again, and his anger dissipated. Oso seemed to catch his gaze, and he quickly pulled his hand away.

 

 

"Well, I don't want to talk Oso." Choro still felt like a cornered animal, a sheep ready to be torn apart by a wolf. He wasn't ready for this talk, didn't think he'd ever be.

"See you."

 

 

              Choro's words still carried a bite, and he walked by Oso, careful to not brush up next to him. He barely took a couple of steps when Oso gripped his arm. A silent commanding gesture that meant Choromatsu wasn't allowed to leave. His anger came back.

 

 

 

"Would you stop doing that? That thing where you silently rub your dominance over us, like we're in some sort of animal dynamic?"

 

 

 

                   Choro whipped on Oso quickly, teeth bared. He was sick of the games Oso always played. Choro was tired of never being able to defy the oldest, and he felt trapped. If he didn't want to bring up the kiss, then Oso should understand. But alas Choro had only assholes as brothers.

 

 

 

"It's horrible, thinking your so grand and oh so powerful. It's sick! I'm sick! I'm tired!"

 

 

 

                 Choro knew he should stop, but the anger blinded him, the anger at Oso and himself. He felt himself snap, mouth twisting and spitting venom. He felt like a snake, ugly and rotten from the inside.

  
               He felt satisfaction from Oso's face flashing a look of defeat. He was so immersed in his thoughts, Oso's loud voice surprised him.

 

 

 

"I know! It's hard for me too!"

 

 

                        The outburst snapped Choro's mouth shut. His mouth formed a comical, tight upside down V.

 

 

 

"I'm the oldest, pushed into the role, pressure placed on my shoulders. I'm the big brother, supposed to be the most successful, make a prime example, but look at me. I'm nothing. I'm jack shit!"

 

 

 

Choro stepped back a bit from Oso's hostility, as Oso stepped farther in Choro's space.

 

 

 

"No wonder you like Karamatsu better, hes so much better at this 'big brother' thing, he should've been the oldest."

 

 

             Oso's face was devastated. Choro felt dirty, guilt racing through his heart.

 

 

 

"I'm supposed to be the one to keep us together and happy, but I'm seen as this hungry dominating power, and I'm a failure to you guys. But if I let my brothers go into the world, there's always that crippling fear that something could happen to you guys."

"Oso-"

"You guys can't handle the real world, Choromatsu. When you left, I was scared. So worried. Our problems, individual or not, we've dealt with together, all of us teaming up. So really, none of us are independent as we like to believe."

 

 

 

                      Choro could only eat Oso's vulnerable words. They were ice cold, and they were numbing Choromatsu's insides. He seemed unreachable, his thoughts deep in his head, Choro never getting a glimpse of the inside.

  
        The sun setting behind Oso's shoulders left his face cascaded in dark shadows.

 

 

 

"You all rely on me. Me! I have to be the glue here, Choro. But you guys don't want to see the facts, and you guys go out and come running back to me hurt, again and again. I've fail to fufill my role and I can't win! I just can't!"

 

 

 

                 After Oso finished, he pulled his hands into his pockets, and he kicked the ground apathetically. Choro bit his lip, unable to respond.

               He never thought Oso was so conflicted. Never would have thought Oso was struggling. He could understand Oso's worries and fears, and he somewhat agreed that his brothers were gullible, incapable idiots. He didn't like to agree, but it was stupid to disagree. His recent job escapade was proof enough.

               Why didn't Oso tell Choro he was struggling? Oso would always confide in him, both boys keeping each other's secrets. He was Oso's favorite brother, unquestionably so. Choro loved the attention from Oso that made him feel special, and the jealousy from the other brothers. But never in his life would he admit that, he would much rather eat dog shit. He loved Oso, and no matter what, he would always care for him. He would never blame Oso, and Oso knew that, so why was this the first time he's heard of Oso's internal struggle?

             But then Choro remembered that he was the first to leave the house, the first to abandon him, and probably caused Oso to have so many self doubt problems.

  
              And now with his newfound feelings for Oso, Choro couldn't help but feel like he was the problematic one. Wasn't he the one who caused all this with his reckless behavior?

               The tears weld up in his eyes faster than he could blink them back, and they slipped down his cheeks. Hot, fat tears of frustration rolled down, and he rubbed them away with his sleeves. God, how many times had he cried already? Choro felt like an emotional car crash. His mouth was tight lipped, but a soft pained whine still slipped through.

 

               Oso looked up, shocked to see Choro's eyes begin to water. He felt a deep hole of guilt grow in his stomach at that. Choro covered his face in his hoodie, sleeves coming to shield his face from Oso's eyes. But it didn't muffle Choro's painful whining.

 

 

"Oh, fuck, Choro, don't cry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I scared you. Sorry."

 

 

 

                  Oso reached to comfort Choro, but his hands were hesitant to touch him. He failed again, losing his composure and shouting like that. It wasn't Choro's fault, but he probably felt like the target when Oso took out all his anger on him. Oso felt like such an idiot. A total fuck-up.

 

 

"Hey, hey don't cry. Look Choro, look."

 

 

 

                  Without touching him, Oso got Choro's attention. Choro pulled his sleeves away from his face slightly, showing his red eyes and nose, tears still spilling from his eyes.

 

 

"Look, Choro. Ahhhhh! Muscle! Muscle! Hustle! Hustle!"

 

 

       Oso grinned widely, mimicking Jyushimatsu. He flexed, acting exactly like Jyu.

                       Ever since Choro was small, he always laughed at Oso copying his brothers. It was sort of their own cute inside joke. Choro would break from his serious tone, laughing until his stomach hurt. It never failed to make Choro laugh.

               Choro looked at him for a bit, and Oso waited for him to start laughing, but then Choro just wailed harder. Well fuck, what should he do now? That always stopped Choro's tears before.

                Oso didn't know what to do. He was always the worst when it came to Choro. He was so angry at himself. How could he be such a monster?

                   Choro's pained little gasps for air felt like punches to Oso's stomach. Choro had a bit of asthma when he was in high school, so he preferred reading in the library than playing sports with his brothers. Ichi and Totty were similar, but it seemed Ichi liked to keep his problems private, and Totty believed the sun damaged his face too much.

           That left them more fair, skin wise, with pretty freckles while the other brothers were more sun kissed. Choro's asthma was never serious, and it got better as he got older, thank fuck.

               Oso would make his brothers cry frequently, Kara being the softest, but he never tried Choromatsu. Making Choro flustered and annoyed? Sure. But never had Oso wanted to make Choro cry. He always tried to be a brother Choro could look up to, adore, and love.

  
            And we he couldn't be that person for Choro, it infuriated him. To see himself fail, and even more so when Choromatsu preferred to seek out others, like Karamatsu.

  
               It felt like Choro was comparing Kara to him, and the feeling it gave Oso scratched at his lungs and throat. He would absolutely fight to be number one to Choro, everyone else be damned. Since highschool, when he realized him playing favorites was much more than that. When he finally understood how much he needed and craved Choro beyond what he had now.

  
             But it seemed that it might've been too late when he realized that. By then, he and Choro were growing apart, growing more individually. Choro already dropped the kiss ass attitude he had with Oso, and began to clash with him. Oso could only hoard Choro, keeping him on a short leash. Selfish? Yeah, but besides longing looks and purposeful touches, it was all he could get.

  
                But still, Oso never could outgrow his childish persona, or his jelly heart full of love for Choro. So he really couldn't take Choromatsu crying.

             Should he just leave then? Maybe Choro was giving him a chance to leave. Leaving him was probably better right? He probably ruined all the chances he had to make Choro forgive him, love him, and Choro was going to leave again.  
And it was all Oso's fault this time.

 

 

"I-I'm sorry Osomatsu, I'm s-so sorry." Choro hiccuped and croaked, looking up at Oso.

 

 

             Oso was frozen in confusion at this point. He was even more dumbfounded when Choro crashed into his arms, hugging him tightly. He buried his face in Oso's necks, wetting it with his tears.

 

 

 

"W-what? Choromatsu?" Oso asked, slowly hugging him back. His hands rested softly on Choro's back.

"I'm the one making you feel like that Oso. This is all my fault, for leaving and fucking you up- and then the teasing you with Kara."

 

 

 

            Choro felt his mouth ramble, unable to stop the words or hiccups.

 

 

 

"God I'm a fucking mess. I'm sorry, it's that I can't hold my feelings for you in check. No wonder you feel like a failure."

 

 

 

                     The words were whispered in Oso's ears, and Oso could plainly hear the remorse.

 

 

 

"I'm so sorry Osomatsu-niisan!"

 

 

 

              Choro wailed, and he didn't speak anymore, to embarrassed by the sounds slipping out of his mouth. Choro just allowed himself to be comforted in Oso's arms.

           Immediately, Oso understood. He wanted to laugh, and his mouth twisted to hold in his glee. Choro wouldn't appreciate Oso's reaction. Oso felt kind of silly, the whole situation significantly smaller. But under all his emotions, he also felt extremely relieved, because Choromatsu didn't hate him.

               The disgusting lump in stomach disappeared, and Oso could feel his blood pump quick. Could Choro hear his blood course through his veins, making his heart beat? Fondly, Oso held Choro through his tears.

 

 

 

"Shhhh. It's okay, it's not your fault. Look at me Choromatsu. It's okay."

"But-"

"Shhh, just stop talking."

"Goddamit, I'm trying to fucking apologize, you fucking Neet."

"I know, It's just a misunderstanding, I'm sorry too."

 

 

 

                When Choro's tears slowed, he stayed quiet in Oso's arms. Oso was rocking them, soothing Choro. Choro's mind cleared, better now that he let out a lot of emotion. Oso was a solid body against him, Oso's sugary words rushing over him.

 

 

 

"So, your crying because you think it's your fault I'm like this?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, you wouldn't have so much doubt in your position as big brother if it wasn't for me."

 

 

 

                    His words were small, muffled Oso's neck.

 

 

 

"I thought you were crying because I scared you."

"Please Osomatsu, to me your as scary as oden."

 

 

 

               A small beat passed, both not knowing what to say next.

 

 

 

"We have a lot to talk about you know, you little brat." Oso felt Choro's mouth quirk into a small smile.

 

"That's rich coming from a bigger brat."

 

 

 

              He felt a little shy in Oso's arms now. He tried pulling away, only to have Oso hug him tighter.

 

 

 

"Hey, where do you think your going? Niisan's got you."

 

 

 

         Oso smiled into Choro's cheek, and Choro rolled his eyes. He forcefully pulled back, straightening his hoodie.

 

 

"Hey! I thought we were having a moment." Oso fretted, arms reaching for Choro again.

"Oso stop, don't be gay." Choro backed away farther, swaying from his brothers grabby hands. He threw Oso's words back at his face, smiling softly at Oso's laugh.

"Awww, your such a tease Choromatsu." Oso's hands rested behind his head, relaxed.

"I can't believe I cried in front of someone again, especially you." Choro groaned, cleaning his face with his sleeves. His tears were mortifying.

"It was cute." Oso teased, smiling at Choro. "You even called me niisan."

"Ahhhhhhh, gross don't remind me." Choro cringed. Osomatsu loved it.

"I'm definitely going to remind you every chance, ever."

 

 

               
                      Oso seemed more elated, but the problem still was there to Choro.

 

 

 

"You know, if you were having trouble you could've told me Oso. I would've helped. But instead you dont, leaving us both confused and hurt."

"It was just hard, you know? I try to keep us all together, and I can get a bit controlling. But it's out of love, Choro promise."

"Keeping us from the world isn't healthy Oso, not for me or the rest of them. We can't all be this dysfunctional. We can't live under the same roof our whole lives."

"Are you sure?" Choromatsu shut him down with a glare.

"I know, I fucked up, sorry. I get it, I'll let up a little, and I'll tell you next time I have a problem okay?" Oso agreed shyly. Choromatsu  suspected that's all he would get now, so he let it drop.

"And, we both get you help for a your attachment issues. Together."

 

           

               Osomatsu gulped nervously. His brother drove a hard bargain, but then again, he would literally eat the dirt Choro stepped on if it meant that he would forgive Oso. He nodded in agreement. Choro's faced relaxed, and he seemed pacified.

 

 

 

"Sooooo, are we okay? All made up?" Oso asked nonchalantly, but Choro could still sense the hesitancy in his words.

 

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I mean, I'm not mad anymore, if that's what your asking." Oso hummed happily to Choro's response.

 

"Yeahhhhh..... But it was funny, hearing you admit it was a game."

 

"What?" Choro asked, not liking the vibe Osomatsu was giving off.

 

"The game of getting me jealous with Kara." Choro's face grew white.

 

"I'm gonna have to admit, you got me pretty good, twisting me around like that." Oso snickered at Choro's gaping mouth.

 

 

              Oh god! Choro had admitted that in the midst of his little meltdown. He was embarrassed to have gotten caught, but was still relieved that Oso wasn't angry at all. He tried to pass it off as a simply, unimportant prank.

 

 

"Oh, yeah. Kara was in on it too, though. Everyone was. Served you right, Osomatsu."

 

 

 

            The situation was embarrassing, Choro getting caught red-handed. It wasn't as Choromatsu didn't regret the prank, but Osomatsu also did deserve it. Choro justified it like that.

               But his balls dropped at Oso's next sentence.

 

 

 

"And then going on about not being able to hide your "feelings"! Wow, that was a shock! I mean, you? Choro? What feelings? Was that a confession?"

 

 

 

         Choro stopped breathing.

 

 

 

"Liking me? Could that be it? Kinda shocking to hit me with that then. Completely unfair, I say, I was thrown off my rocker! That was dirty Choromatsu."

 

 

         Choro's face was devoid of any color, and he was sure his heart stopped moving. He even heard his brain pop and fry in his skull.

 

 

 

"And then you end the whole thing with a niisan! I mean, what a fucking tease, am I right?"

 

 

 

               Oso really should've seen this punch coming. Oso doubled over in pain, clutching his chest. Choro's bony fingers felt like knives in his chest.

 

 

 

"Stop fucking around! I know I'm gross, okay?! You don't have to fucking make fun of me!"

 

 

 

          Choro was angry and disgusted at himself. How could he have slipped up that badly?! Now, Oso would have leverage over him his whole fucking life. Choro couldn't deal with the humiliation.  
Oso just seemed surprised at Choro's words.

 

 

"Wait, are you serious? I was just- you like me, Choromatsu?"

 

 

             Choro's cheeks were horribly red, and he knew he was caught. No way could he shake Oso off now, now that Oso was baited.

 

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

               It was quiet, Choro looking anywhere but Oso's shocked face.

 

 

 

"But...not.....brotherly love?"

 

 

 

               Choro winced at the question. Oso said it slowly, as if his head couldn't comprehend. It was hard to gauge what Oso's reaction would be. Either way, Oso would probably be so grossed out he would beat him up, then send him to a insane asylum. Dammit, he felt like crying again.

 

 

 

"........I have feelings that, t-that might be more than....brotherly, yes."

 

"What the fuck Choro?"

 

 

 

              Choro knew the angry response was coming, but Osomatsu's voice still stung. Oso's face seemed conflicted, emotions running through him. Choro panicked.

 

 

 

"I know! I'm sorry! I don't want to, trust me! It's just, I don't know. I don't know. Just, ever since we were young, I've just always- and then you kissed me- I don't know okay?!"

 

 

 

          Choro began to pace softly, almost jumpy, as if he was ready to run at a moments notice.

                 Oso, on the other hand, could not believe this. His brother, confessing to him? His long time childhood crush confessing? There's was no fucking way Choro liked him too. Never did he think Choro would even just plain like him.  
His joy exploded in his chest.

 

 

"Wow.... I can't believe this." Oso began, feeling his heart pound excitedly.

"I can't either. Just-god! I hate myself."

"Fucking hell Choromatsu, calm down. I don't hate you, or think your sick. I mean, come on, I'm Osomatsu, King of no morals."

 

 

             Choro knew that Oso was trying to be funny in a serious moment, and Choro was badgered, but he couldn't help but crack a smile at Oso's antics.

 

 

"I'm serious! This isn't funny Oso!"

"I know, jeez, I hope you suck dick as well as you suck the fun out of everything."

"Ew, you can stop right there."

 

 

               Choro didn't know what to make of Oso's reaction.

 

 

"Your not mad Oso?"

 

"Why the fuck would I be mad? Cuz your a brother fucker? I'm pretty sure there's way worst things to be. Like a murderer for-"

 

"I'm not a brother fucker! I have not fucked any of my brothers, you fucking piece-"

 

"But...you like me." Oso cut off Choro, amused at Choro's panic.

 

"Ugh, Oso please, let's just pretend that I don't. Okay? Okay."

 

 

 

             Choro knew that Oso forgetting was a long shot. A very long one. Oh, who was he kidding? Oso would torture him until he died, the sweet leverage too good to resist.

 

 

 

 

"Nope. Not going pretend."

 

 

          Choro dragged a hand down the side of his in frustration. He was in this fucking mess because he couldn't shut his fucking mouth. Choro could already see the abuse, Oso using the crush as blackmail for everything.

 

 

 

"And I'm not going to fucking blackmail you Choro. I see your face Choromatsu, and sometimes you forget that I can read you like a fucking book."

"So, what? You won't pretend, but you also won't let it go? What's your game, Matsuno?"

 

 

           Oso said nothing, but started walking towards Choro, who in turn walked backwards until his back hit a tree, pinning himself against it. Oso towered slightly over him, making Choro shrink into himself, and Oso felt a thrill run through him.

 

 

"W-what?" Came from Choro, no more than a slight squeak.

 

 

 

                Osomatsu ignored him, reaching and holding Choro's chin, so he was forced to look up at him. Choro saw Oso's light brown eyes shine mischievously, lips curled up. He face looked like Oso knew a juicy secret, but refused to tell.

  
        It was definitely sexy, and Choro felt disoriented by Oso's eyes. It was times like these when he felt himself rock back in forth, between being a morally right human being or to just give in to his filthy desires.

  
             Choro was sure he looked like a mess, eyes tired and red, lips chapped from all the shouting and biting. He cold feel the hard bark on his back, and it scrapped the back of his head. He was not a pretty site compared to Oso.  
The sun was almost gone, yellows and reds still spilled across the sky. A beautiful red that made Osomatsu look even more breathtaking. It made him look powerful, a king in his crimsom kingdom. Red was his color, wasn't it?

 

 

"I love you too, you know."

 

 

 

              Choro gave a small sound, in between a snort and a choke.

 

 

"S-shut up, you don't mean that."

"I know it's hard to believe someone like me can like a Neet like you, but-"

"Shut up, this isn't funny. And your confusing your brotherly feelings for romantic feelings."

 

 

                     Oso seemed to know Choro would be in denial, because he seemed unfazed at Choro's unconvinced attitude.

 

 

"So how are you sure about your feelings Choromatsu?"

"Because I don't have a brother complex, Oso. If I was Totty or Ichi confessing, you would be saying the same thing."

"But your not Totty or Ichi, your Choromatsu. My Choromatsu. My feelings for you split away from my love for the rest of the brothers."

"Your just sayi-"

"When I go to sleep at night, it's you who's in my dreams with me. When I jack off, it's your face and body I think of." Choro coughed awkwardly.

"When I do or go anywhere, it's you who's by my side. When I'm in pain, it's you who soothes me. Not Totty, or Ichi, and definitely not Kara."

 

 

 

                    Oso's eyes held Choro's stare, and Choro could watch the sincere emotion play on his face. His heart felt stretched and full, his feelings for Oso spilling out. Oso always made him feel special, and Choro didn't know what to say.

 

 

 

"When I give my heart out, I want it to be you who keeps it."

   

 

 

               Choromatsu's head gave a shout of screw it, before he let himself go.

                 He smashed his lips against Oso's, throwing his arms around his head. Oso seemed to still at first, but then Oso's arms curled around Choro's, tugging him closer. The kiss was shy and sweet, all of Choro's emotions he couldn't say projected in it. It wasn't hot and heavy like earlier, but neither minded. He savored the sweet pressure of Oso's lips, moving and sliding against his own. It was overall, a virgin kiss, but it still made Choro feel like he was in the stars.

                    Choro was the first to pull back, Oso's lips immediately chasing after his, but he turned his face away. Oso whined.

 

 

 

"We are not going to make out here, in this trashy place. We already wasted enough time here. The others are gonna notice."

"Whattttt! You can't leave me hanging! Let's wait a bit longer."

 

 

                  Choro fought the fluttery feeling in his stomach, dodged Oso's grabby hands and began to walk away.

 

 

"Wait!"

 

 

                  Choro stopped and turned, waited for Oso to reach him and side hug him.

 

 

 

 

"Does this mean your my girlfriend Choromatsu?"

"Fuckin- No!" Choro sputtered, "I'm a boy first of all so-"

"So your my boyfriend?"

        

 

  
              Is that what they were? Choro thought it was weird to label this, but he guessed it was the closest thing. And he couldn't deny Oso's puppy eyes. He huffed.

 

 

 

"Fine, I'm your b-boyfriend," the word felt silly on Choro's tongue, and Oso lit up at his response, "but if you tell anybody, I'll rip your fucking dick off, you hear me Matsuno?"

"Mm, yeah yeah. Love you Choro."

".......love you too asshole."

     

 

  
              Both content, they walked back to the oden stand happily. Emotions were still running through them, relief and excitement, but they were pleased. They had each other after all. Choro walked closely beside Oso, watching the sky darken.

         Let it Oso to ruin the moment.

 

 

"You smell weird Choromatsu."

"I smell weird? What do you mean?"

"Like, you smell like Karamatsu's shitty cologne, and then a hint of hand sanitizer. You smell gross."

 

 

              Embarrassment colored Choro's cheeks, and he pulled away from Oso's side to glare at him.

 

 

"If you don't like the way I smell, then don't fucking push me up against a tree and get in my face."

"But you also smell like home, and if I concentrate really hard, you smell sweet, like peaches and apples. Isn't that weird?"

 

 

                  Oso stuck his head in Choro's neck and sucked in a deep breath. Choro pushed him away roughly.

 

 

"Don't smell me."

"Maybe if you shower and stop hanging around Kara, and wear onichan's clothes, you'll smell like heaven."

 

 

 

               Choro laughed at Osomatsu's clear jealousy. It was very interesting to see Oso try to be sneaky about keeping him from Kara.

 

 

"I'll think about it. But I won't wear your clothes idiot."

"You'll look super cute~" Oso teased, seemingly enticing him.

"Am I not cute enough already?"

 

 

 

                Choro asked jokingly, but Oso began to seriously stare at him, concentrating.

 

 

 

"You do have my face, so I guess you are."

"I've never been more insulted."

 

 

 

                Choro and Oso laughed together, arms bumping together playfully. Their hands would brush occasionally, a tempting desire to wrap his around Oso's. But they were almost back to Chibita's so he didn't.

                 Their tension was gone, leaving nothing but peacefulness. All seemed well to Choromatsu, a moment perfect in its splendor.

 

              Of course life wasn't life without excitement. Not in the life of six brothers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            When Oso and Choro arrived, they were met with quite the scene. Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu had arrived, with Ichimatsu and Chibita standing off to the side, staring indifferently at the scene before him.

           The metal chairs were scattered and toppled over, three furious brothers square in the middle.

Jyushimatsu was curled protectively around Todomatsu, who was struggling and yelling at Jyu to let him go.

 

 

"Jyushimatsu! Let me go! Please!"

 

 

          Tears streamed down his face, due to his frustration. Jyu didn't let him go, ignoring his pleads and eyeing angrily at the man Karamatsu was beating up.

          Karamatsu was a few feet away, fighting an unknown man. Kara held him in a headlock, choking him while the man tried to escape. Kara twisted and pinned him down while he swung at the man's face.  
             Blood caked both boy's shirts and faces, but the man seemed to be in a worse condition. He was weaker than Kara, which seemed apparent because the mans clothes were torn drastically, and he struggled to keep up with Kara's punches. He still managed to land some on Kara, though he took more face beating. Kara and the man were rabid, punching hard and kicking.

 

 

"You fucking come near him again, I'll fucking kill you!"

 

 

       Kara kept screaming that, while the man struggled to answer due to the mass amount of blood that spilled out of his mouth. Everyone was yelling, causing a huge ruckus.

            Osomatsu and Choromatsu took in the scene, before looking at each other in confusion. They leave their brothers for not, Choro checked his wrist watch, fifteen minuets, and they make a huge problem. Choro sighed tiredly.

 

 

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Osomatsu is the first to say anything.

 

 

           That catches everyone's attention. Kara stops hammering the guys face, and the man takes that opportunity to roll over and cover his injured face, in a fetal position. Totty squirms hard, and Jyu lets him go. He runs to Osomatsu, shoving his wet face in his sweater.

 

 

"Osomatsu-niisan! Make Karamatsu stop! Please!" Totty is yelling, distraught in Oso's arms.

 

 

          Choro barely gets a chance to feel jealous and annoyed before Ichi also walks over and hides behind Osomatsu.

 

 

"Ichimatsu? What's going on?"

 

 

            Choro asks Ichi, but he's not answering or looking at Choro, just presses himself into more Oso's side. They look like two baby chicks cuddling their mother hen. Choro rolls his eyes. Jyushimatsu looks torn, wanting to help Karamatsu, whose resumed beating up the man, and wanting to run to Osomatsu too. He takes a step towards Kara, but turns around quickly and joins the group hug with Oso.

          Oso struggled to calm a weeping Totty and assure the clinging brothers, but Choro's already walking to Kara.

 

 

"Choromatsu, stop, I'll separate them." Oso says, tearing himself from the little brothers, but Totty refused to part from him.

 

"It's okay I got it."

 

 

 

            Oso seems to yell something else, but Choro can't hear him over Totty's tears or Kara's yells. When he gets to Karamatsu, the man is no longer fighting back, wiped out from Kara's fists.

  
               He pulls Kara's fists to his side, and pulls Kara off the man. Kara is heavier and more muscular than Choromatsu, but he still tries. Surprisingly, Karamatsu doesn't fight him, but he spits on the man before he's pulled off. He ignored Choro's 'really?' and stormed to a knocked over chair, fixed it, and he sat down sulking.

 

          Choromatsu turns his attention to the bloodied man spent on the ground, and Choro realizes he must have fainted. Knowing leaving the mess here will cause Chibita problems, he resigns to help the man.

  
            The man has a torn face, bleeding and red, bruising promised later. He's on the ground, and Choro doesn't know where to grab him without hurting him. There's so many questions here, and Choro doesn't know where to start. Irritated, Choro knows he should start to deal with the man here first.

  
              Choro bends down to make the sit up, but he makes a weird discovery. Because of his bloodied face, Choromatsu couldn't tell it was Atsushi, Totty's friend. This was a bigger mystery than Choro thought.

  
               His thinking is interrupted when Atsushi wakes up, and immediately begins to panic. He squirms and pushes Choro away, pleading for 'no more.'

 

 

"Hey, it's Choromatsu, not Kara, it's okay I'm here to help, okay?"

 

 

           he comforting words don't seem to reach him, and by now Atsushi is lashing out at him. He still thinks Karamatsu is attacking him. He's thinking of how to calm a hysterical Atsushi, when he feels a fist connect to his nose.

 

 

 

"Shit! Goddamit! What the fuck man?!"

 

 

 

            Choro is cradling his nose, feeling a numbness all over it. It's throbbing, and when Choro pulls his hand back, there's blood dripping. Osomatsu is suddenly by his side, pushing napkins from Chibita's stand against his nose.

 

 

"Oh, fuck, fuck. Choromatsu, are you okay? Let me see babe. You should've let me separate them."

 

 

            He would have snapped at the name, but the pain is only making him whine. Atsushi is carefully picking himself up, and after he watches all the brothers through swollen eyes. Oso rounds on him, and Choro grabs Oso's arm to hold him back.

 

 

 

"Osomatsu, let it go." Choro's voice is nasally and quivering, but Oso seems to back down.

 

 

             He doesn't take any steps further, but he stares down Atsushi until he sprints away. Oso sighs, and he helps Choro stand.

 

 

 

"Our work never stops, huh Choro?"

"Ughhhhh."

 

 

 

            He can relate to Oso's attitude, and he's so, so tired. Oso walks to Chibita, and they talk to themselves quietly. He walks to Kara, who has his face in his hands.

 

 

 

"C'mon Karamatsu, let's go. We both need a bandage or two."

 

 

 

                 His voice is light, and Kara looks up at him. His brow furrows when he sees the bloody napkins, and his mouth sets in a fiery look.

 

 

 

"Buraza? Did he hurt you? I'll fucking kill him-"

"Stop it Karamatsu, enough. You guys can explain later. Let's just go."

 

 

          Choromatsu is too tired to deal with this. Kara trails after him, head low and dragging his feet. They reach Totty, Jyu, and Ichi, who all stay quiet. Totty throws himself at Choro after a while.

 

 

"Nii-san! Karamatsu lost it when-"

"Save it Totty, I don't wanna hear this right now." Totty pulled back and crossed his arms, huffing in annoyance that Choro didn't buy his sweet face.

 

 

 

            He probably shouldn't have been so harsh, but everything was starting to grate his nerves. He sees Osomatsu wave to Chibita, before he jogged to Choro.

 

 

 

"He said not to worry about anything, but we owe him big time."

   

 

  
                Like they already didn't owe him a shit-ton of money. Choro shrugs, and he pushes the napkins closer to his nose.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

          They all begin to walk back home, spiteful and inflamed. The moment they toss their shoes aside and climb their stairs, kara and Choro crash on the floor, too worn from the day. Jyu and Ichi join them, just for the hell of it. Oso turns to Todomatsu.

 

 

"C'mon Totty, let's let them sleep. We can talk in the kitchen."

 

 

 

              Totty is irked, and he walks down the stairs slamming and stomping hard. Oso checks on Kara's bruises and Choro's nose before he follows after him. He slides the door close slowly, before he walks out. He passes one of Ichi's cats in the hallway, staring at him as though he sympathized with Oso.

             He shook his head and walked downstairs. He prepares to head in face first in this problem. Totty is on the kitchen stools, body draped over the counter. He doesn't acknowledge Osomatsu's presence. He pulls out a stool by Totty's. Totty only squirms away from him.

 

 

 

"So, you want to tell Nii-san what the fuck just happened?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. He's My Heart! (And the Source of my Pain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter was a little harder to make. But I hope it was worth the long wait! ;) And next chapter, I'm going to include Kara and Totty's conversation, and maybe add some characters to shake up a little drama.... 
> 
> P.s. (Oso watches a lot of porn, so he knows it's either go big or go home.)

             Oso sat by Totty, hands tucked neatly into his hoodie. He tapped his foot against the tile kitchen floor, awaiting Totty's response. Totty's head was resting on the counter, tucked away in his arms.

                 He was curled up tightly, shoulders drawn up, as if to protect himself from Osomatsu's bites. But that wouldn't work, and it just served to piss Osomatsu off more.

                Out of nowhere, Osomatsu slammed his hands down on the counter. A hard smack resonated, loud and close to Totty's head.

             Totty's whole body jumped, head shooting up to look up at Osomatsu's sour expression, eyebrows furrowed and lips twisted tensely. Totty realized he was in trouble, and he wasn't getting out of it clean.

 

"How come Karamatsu fucked up Atsushi, Todomatsu? Answer me, I'm getting pretty sick of waiting." Oso growled lowly.

 

                  Todomatsu started to squirm on the stool. It was kind of hard to think when he was put on the spot like this. He can already feel the anger dissipate, turning more into annoyance.

                    He, of course, remembers exactly what happened, but he knows that when he tells Oso, it'll make Atsushi look like the one bad guy who provoked Kara.

          Which he was, but Totty didn't want to lose Atsushi, a great social connection. Or the benefits like money and gifts that came with being friends with Atsushi. He probably already did though. Atsushi would avoid him because of his bat shit insane brothers.

               Maybe if he apologized and cried for Atsushi, he could deal some serious damage control. His cute face was a big factor there too.

            But if Osomatsu knew the truth, he wouldn't let Totty hang out with Atsushi. But Todomatsu couldn't lie to his older brother. Especially when he knew he was carrying some heavy guilt, because he was a also responsible for ticking Kara off. And boy, did Atsushi get some punches in to Kara's face.

 

 

"It started yesterday." 

 

 

           Totty's finger traced circles on the marble counter. His voice is tight.

 

 

"You remember how I went to Atsushi's house to hang out?" Osomatsu nodded, recalling so.

"Before I made it down the street, Karamatsu caught up to me. Kept saying how it was too late, and that I should go another day."

"And?" Osomatsu's eyebrow arched questionably.

"He just kept insisting, you know how he is, but I was stubborn. He said the youngest shouldn't be out alone. Like, I know I'm cute and can be easily kidnapped, but I can take care of myself. I told him I was okay, just going to Atsushi's. Then asked him to fuck off."

"Totty.." Oso eyed him narrowly.

"I know, I know. I was mean, and he was just worried, but in that moment I was just so annoyed. You know how he is. He's so clingy sometimes. So he left hot and pissed, and when I came back home, he was the only one waiting here in the kitchen for me."

"Why?"

"Geez, Niisan, I don't know! And then he threw a big tantrum when he saw some some bruises on my neck. Flipped his shit completely. He was like you in that moment, and it was kinda of funny."

 

 

 

                  Totty caught the way Osomatsu clenched his jaw tightly at his words.

 

 

 

"Bruises? Like hickies? Did Atsushi give you hickies? Are you fucking him?"

 

 

                 Oso jumped off the stool and gripped the collar of Totty's shirt. He pulled at it, and Totty squirmed, but he didn't push him off. Oso's eyes scanned his neck, now noticing little red marks scattered around his throat.

                

 

"No! God, no! Atsushi is my close friend, but we're not like that."

"Then why?"

"Turns out I'm allergic to fake necklaces. I wore one Atsushi bought me, but I have sensitive skin. The metal made my throat itchy in a matter of minutes and I scratched it. So now I have these gross marks."

 

 

                Totty softly touched them, and reminded himself to buy a special lotion for them.

 

 

"But I guess Karamatsu didn't buy that, huh?"

 

 

            Osomatsu let the collar go, and leaned back on the counter. The tension in his his shoulders dipped and relaxed, and his half lidded eyes twinkled. His face was amused, a knowing smile on his lips.

 

 

"Of course he didn't. He started scolding me for hanging out with Atsushi. Started trash talking him, and I guess that's where he starting hating Atsushi."

 

"Mm."

 

"But I mean, it's none of his business who I'm with! It shouldn't matter to him if I'm dating Atsushi or anybody else! And yet, there he was, talking to me like if I didn't know any better."

 

 

 

                       Osomatsu looked up at the ceiling to gather his thoughts.

 

 

 

"Todo, you know exactly why Karamatsu was angry. He had a good reason to be worried. You shouldn't be surprised when he flocks and worries over you."

 

"What do you mean Niisan?"

 

 

 

             Totty's body stood upright and it turned to face Oso. Totty looked at him curiously, all attention on Osomatsu.

                 Osomatsu scratched his cheek pensively. He was thinking about how he could put it in a way Totty could understand. Because he wasn't an older brother, he really couldn't grasp the worries that came with being first or second born.

       He crossed his foot over an ankle and stared at his feet, lips curled thoughtfully. He straightened up when he thought of an idea.

 

 

"You've been the family baby since forever, right?" Osomatsu's hands gestured vaguely.

"I guess?"

"Ever since we were kids, you charmed everyone with your sweet face and words. But underneath you've always been a big trashy NEET, like the rest of us."

 

       Totty crossed his arms annoyingly.

 

"Underneath your baby facade, your the worst one out of all of us. Your just better at hiding it cause it's easy for you to lie. Twisting and manipulating people, like a shriveled up leech."

 

                        Osomatsu shivered in disgust at the thought of a blood sucking leech. Totty kicked Oso softly. But really, Totty knew himself that it was somewhat true. (But he wouldn't ever describe himself as a fucking leech.)

 

"We all learned to not trust you, because your like, the biggest demon out of all of us."

"No way I'm worse than you, Nissan. At least I have accomplished some things in my life. I don't recall you ever having any goals."

 

                     Osomatsu chuckled.

 

"Probably, but you come in a close second for sure." Osomatsu then dropped his smile slightly.

"But you know the one person that turned a blind eye to your fucked up facade?"

 

 

                 Totty bit his lips and tapped the counter faster.

 

 

"Karamatsu-niisan?"

"Yeah. He sees you as this fucking sweet angel that has to be preserved and spoiled. Your like pure gold to him, and he can't help but want to protect you, or something. I don't know why, but he just does. I mean it's really fucked."

 

          
                          Osomatsu muttered, watching Totty huff at his words.

 

 

"I guess he sorta does. But it's not like I'm actually that fragile, I can take care of myself. I've always been more independent." Totty stated factly.

"Yeah, but no matter how old you get, or how tough you may be, you can't change Kara's perspective. It's just who he is."

 

 

                 Well, Totty could understand it better if Osomatsu put it that way.

 

 

"I guess I kinda get it. But yeah, it is kinda fucked." Totty mumbled.

"Yeah, I know, but it's the truth. Karamatsu loves his baby bro a lot."

 

 

         Osomatsu beamed, and reached over and ruffled Totty's hair. Totty slapped his hands away.

 

 

"Don't touch the hair Oso!"

"Okay okay, damn. Your hissier than Choromatsu." Osomatsu pouted, rubbing his slapped hands. Totty fixed his hair accordingly, and he glared at Osomatsu.

"Shut up, don't compare me to Fappymatsu."

"Jeez, fine, fine. So, today then, at the park, you were saying?" Osomatsu's hand rolled, a cue for him to keep rolling the story.

 

       Osomatsu then stood up and walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a cold beer. If he was gonna deal with this, he wanted to have some beer in him. Totty watched as Osomatsu doused down a good fraction of the liquid.

 

"I got a call from Atsushi at the park when you busy trying to fuck Choromatsu out in the trees. Said I left my wallet at his house-"

"Me and Choromatsu were not fucking-"

"And," Totty sneered,"I asked him if he could bring it to me at the park."

"So?"

"God let me finish Niisan." Totty threw him a glare.

"When he got there, we started talking and just joking around. Karamatsu, of course, came in and started cornering Atsushi. Started asking him a bunch of stupid questions, that were absolutely none of his business!"

"What'd he ask? If you guys were fucking?"

"Something like that. More like what we were, you know?" Osomatsu chuckled at that.

"Fucking Kara. What did Atsushi say?"

"He joked that he was my sugar daddy, and I was his special bitch. And then told Kara that 'the baby of the family was in good hands'."

 

 

                     Totty felt a slight cringe when he admitted that.

 

 

"Then Atsushi winked at him, and Karamatsu-niisan lost it."

"Fucking shit, Totty." Oso rubbed his nose. He frowned at Totty. "No wonder he lost it. It lit his ass hair on fire."

"Karamatsu overreacted! Atsushi was just joking around! Just joking! I still can't fucking believe that happened. Now I probably lost the only good friend I had, and Karamatsu-niisan will be pissed forever."

 

 

            Totty whined, pulling on his beanie sadly.

 

 

 

"Holy shit, is that really what happened?"

 

 

           A glare from Totty assures him. Osomatsu can't help but feel a little bit of pride bloom in his chest.

 

 

"Pussy, cowardly, peace-loving Karamatsu, our Karamatsu, fucked up another man because he was defending his little bro?"

 

 

           Osomatsu throws the empty beer can away, and faces Totty, an incredible look on his face.

 

 

"Niisan-" Totty looks exasperated.

"I've never been this proud of Shittymatsu, attaboy!"

 

 

               Osomatsu exclaims, and his lips break out into a wide smile, a fist pumping the air. Totty growls angrily.

 

 

"Stop celebrating! This isn't fucking cool Osomatsu-niisan! God!"

 

 

          Osomatsu seems winded from his dance, and he heads over to the refrigerator once again to grab another beer.

 

 

"Once Shittymatsu wakes up, I'm gonna congratulate him on becoming a real man!"

"Osomatsu you aren't mad at Karamatsu?! He completely overreacted!"

 

 

        Totty jumps off the stool, gesturing his hands widely. Osomatsu stops scouring the fridge and brings his head up to look at Todomatsu. He points an accusing finger at him.

 

 

"You know what, your so fucking lucky Totty."

 

 

                              Totty's expression quickly morphed to slight fear as he took a step back from Osomatsu's pointed look, and drastic change of demeanor. He curled in himself defensively, with a big pout on his lips.

 

 

"Your so lucky it was Karamatsu, and not me. I would've have given him a chance to fucking blink, because I would've been on his fucking ass so quick-"

"Atsushi was kidding! He always says shit like that! He doesn't mean it!" Totty exclaims desperately.

"He disrespected you, and no less in front of your own damn family. Only snobby, entitled fucking people talk like that Totty. Disrespect to this family like that won't work around here. Karamatsu was right to set him straight."

 

 

            Todomatsu breaths deeply. His blood is boiling, because since when has their family ever had pride? And since when has it been Karamatsu's job to help keep the Matsuno pride intact?

          But fuck, he knows his brother is right. He's furious and frustrated, that for once, Osomatsu is fucking right. God, it really hurts his pride.

 

 

"Okay! Okay, I get it. Atsushi shouldn't have tried Karamatsu, and he maybe deserved the beating just a tiny bit."

"Then-"

"But! Karamatsu shouldn't have messed him up like that. We're all adults, for fucks sake."

 

 

           Totty figures settling on that isn't too bad. Atsushi sorta deserved but not really deserved those punches. He figures he could satisfy Osomatsu with that. Osomatsu seems to think on it.

 

 

"Yeah, okay, whatever. If that's how you see it. I guess if your okay with him, its okay. But I still don't want him in this damn house."

 

 

        Totty sighs. Now he only has to deal with Karamatsu.

 

 

"Deal. Thanks Oso-"

"Uh uh uh, another thing." Osomatsu wiggles his index finger in Totty's face.

"Can't you just let it go already Niisan?" Totty feels heavy, and just a bit dizzy, he just wants this conversation to end.

"No, I want that fucking shithead to come apologize to Choromatsu for popping his nose. Or else I'll fucking bring him here by the balls."

 

 

           Todomatsu looks surprised, but can't help but cough out a chuckle. Of course Osomatsu would stick up for Choromatsu. Though he didn't do it in front of him, Osomatsu preferred to work behind curtains.

 

 

"Fine, yeah I guess. Now I just have to deal with Karamatsu-nissan, and I don't know how to even begin that conversation yet."

 

 

            Totty fumbles with his sleeves, looking pathetically dejected.

 

 

"Ah, you'll be fine. Karamatsu never can stay mad at you. You guys will be alright. He loves his little, whittle baby bro."

 

 

         Osomatsu cooes, grabing Totty's cheeks and stretching them apart painfully. Totty squeaks, immediately kneeing Osomatsu in the groin.

 

 

"Ow! Fucking shit!"

 

 

               Osomatsu howls out in pain, hands cupping his damaged goods. Totty dances around him, smiling happily as he leaves the kitchen. He throws one last 'thank you Nissan!' over his shoulders.

                He almost collides into Choromatsu, who walks in cradling his nose and eyeing Osomatsu in pain angrily.

 

 

"Why the hell are you screaming down here?! I can't sleep Osomatsu!" Choromatsu walks over to inspect a Osomatsu who fell onto ground, rolling over in agony.

"Fucking shitballs, can't you see that little bastard kneed me right in the bird? Fuck!"

 

 

           He's gripping his dick, huffing through his mouth. Choromatsu rolls his eyes, and knows Osomatsu will wake everyone up if he doesn't help. Choromatsu gets an ice pack from the freezer, and helps Osomatsu into a sitting position. Osomatsu whimpers when his groin is moved.

                  He begins to unbutton Osomatsu's pants when he hears a weak chuckle through pained cries. With half-lidded eyes, Osomatsu rubs a finger under his nose and smiles brightly at Choromatsu.

 

"So eager already. I didn't know you would attack me when I was at a low. If you wanted to give my dick a get better kiss so bad I would've-"

 

              Choromatsu wastes no time sticking the ice pack directly under his underwear. He quickly covers Osomatsu's mouth as Osomatsu shrieks in surprise and cold.

 

"Holy fuck that's cold! Choromatsu you didn't even give me a warning, you shit!"

"First of all, shut the hell up before you wake everyone up, and they come and see you with ice on your dick."

"It was fucking Totty!"

"I don't fucking care Osomatsu, geez. C'mon, let's get you to the couch."

 

              Choromatsu begins to pull Osomatsu up when Osomatsu gets up on his own. He still holds down the ice on his junk though.

 

"No wait. I can walk on my own, it doesn't hurt that much anymore."

"Then stop whining so much."

 

                 Choromatsu crosses his arms as he follows to Osomatsu to the living room. He's surprised when Osomatsu drags him down on the couch too. He flails and stutters.

 

"Watch out, don't hit Osomatsu Jr too."

 

                   He lands right next to Osomatsu, his arm around Choromatsu's shoulders. Choromatsu turns pink, but he doesn't move away. The silence is sweet, and Osomatsu relaxes and glances at Choromatsu, who is lost in his own thoughts.

 

"How's your nose? It looks really fucked Choro."

 

                   Choromatsu suddenly remembers his own injured state. He touches his nose gingerly, but jerks when even a soft touch leaves his nose throbbing painfully. It's swollen and discolored, and he feels dried blood inside. He shrugs in response.

 

"It looks worse than it is. I think I just broke it. It's fine. It'll look better after I wipe the blood off."

 

            He can see the point where Osomatsu's face morphs from easy concern to utterly pissed. Eyebrows furrowing, his lips tugging down in a frown, a cold dead look growing in his eyes. Choromatsu knows immediately he should've just shrugged it off.

 

"Broke it?! Broke it?! He broke your fucking nose?!"

 

              Osomatsu spits venom, and then stands suddenly, beginning to pace angrily. His hurt dick is forgotten, the ice pack thrown to the side. His pants are still unbuttoned, but they still hang on to his hips for dear life.

                  His fists are angry, and he paces between trying to look at Choromatsu's nose closer and trying not to punch a wall.

 

"Osomatsu sit down, it's not broken. I'm just exaggerating. I'm fine okay?"

 

              Choromatsu stands, and he grabs Osomatsu's shoulders cautiously to steady him. He definitely knows his nose is broken, because he heard it crack painfully, but it's no good for anybody if Osomatsu rages on.

 

"How can it not be broken? You sound like a fucking talking kazoo! You can't even breath out of it! He bruised your face, how do you want me to calm down?!"

 

              Choromatsu's voice is nasally, he knows, but he could only assure Osomatsu. Osomatsu is very angry, and all Choromatsu wants to do is sleep. He's so tired. Exhausted. Drained. Nobody would rest if Osomatsu stayed in a bad mood, and Choromatsu was the one always to pull him from his funk.

 

"Please, I promise I'm okay, just tired, so just calm down okay?"

 

             Choromatsu doesn't know if it's the puppy eyes or his sweet hurt voice that finally stills Osomatsu, but he's not complaining.

 

"This is fucked, Choromatsu."

 

                          His shoulders drop, and Osomatsu stops being impatient. Most of his anger was chased away, but Osomatsu's gaze still holds a bit of hostility. Choromatsu sighs.

 

"I'm just going to go clean the blood off and fix the first aid kit for tommorow okay? You go fix the futon for everyone. We'll deal with this whole mess tommorow."

 

              Choromatsu pulls away from Osomatsu to leave when Osomatsu grabs his hand and pulls him back.

 

"Can I get a goodnight kiss before you leave?"

 

                  Osomatsu's expression is hopeful, and his fingertips slip up into the hand sleeves of Choromatsu's hoodie. Choromatsu huffs annoyingly and tries to leave, but Osomatsu holds on to his hand stubbornly.

 

 

"No, everyone's just upstairs, what if someone-"

"Aww fucking hell Choromatsu, c'mon, I just got kicked in the dick. Please? It's just one little kiss. I'm not asking for much, and I'm not asking you to suck my dick..."

 

         Choromatsu eyes him critically.

 

 

"...........yet."

 

 

              Choromatsu groans tiredly and rolls his eyes.

 

 

"Aren't you charming Osomatsu."

"I'd say the most charming of them all."

 

 

                   Osomatsu leaned into Choromatsu's face, playfully puckering his lips.

 

 

"C'mon just one? I'll watch your nose, and I promise no tongue, okay?"

 

 

                   Choromatsu lets out a long sigh, and oh, he might as well get it over with. He hates how easy Osomatsu wiggles under his skin. But, what's one little innocent kiss?

 

 

"Okay fine! But just one goodnight kiss okay?"

"Okay, great!"

 

                Osomatsu smiles contently, and he wiggles around excitedly like a big dog, and it warms Choromatsu's heart. It's just one little kiss, but Osomatsu acts like nothing could make him happier.

                   Osomatsu curls an arm Choromatsu's waist, and his other hand strokes his cheek tenderly. Osomatsu's eyes watch Choromatsu closely, and Choromatsu can't handle being under close scrutiny, so he wraps an arm around Osomatsu's neck and pulls him in.

                  Their lips press together, and Choromatsu whimpers happily, and he relishes the feel of Osomatsu. Osomatsu squeezes his waist, pulling him even closer in response.

                   They kiss slow and soft, enjoying the feeling of being solid in each other's arms. It makes Choromatsu feel small in his arms, warm and protected. He remembers exactly how addicting Osomatsu's lips are, and he shivers excitedly. He's dizzy, and Osomatsu's stolen his breath.

             Osomatsu realizes that Choromatsu tastes sweet, and he remembers how Totty gifted him with a peach chapstick long ago.

            Choromatsu does really use it, and Osomatsu thinks it the cutest thing. The flavor adds a nice ting to the kiss, a sugary sweetness. Osomatsu doesn't tease him about wearing such a fruity flavor, because he too likes it on Choromatsu.

                It's amazing even, until the moment Osomatsu slips a warm wet tongue through Choromatsu's lips. He jerks away, but Osomatsu seemed to predict that and he coils tighter around Choromatsu. Choromatsu puts both hands on his chest to hold him at a distance. He glares at Osomatsu's attempts to reel him back.

 

 

"You promised me no goddamn tongue Osomatsu!"

 

             Choromatsu whispers angrily, jabbing a finger into Osomatsu's chest.

 

"Sorry, but how can you expect me to hold back when you taste so good?"

 

          The hands on his waist lower and grab his ass as Osomatsu leans back into Choromatsu. The air around shifts quickly as Choromatsu blushes.

              Choromatsu continues to glare at him until their kissing again. He knows better than to try to stop Osomatsu. Osomatsu doesn't look apologetic at all, with a blissed out look on his face. And maybe he also can't stay mad because the hands on his ass and the blood pounding in his veins feel delicious.

             Choromatsu starts to pull Osomatsu even closer, rubbing up against him. Osomatsu sucks on his bottom lip until it's plump, and Choromatsu rubs his hands through his hair.

              He's really getting into it, and he starting to get real heated in Osomatsu's arms. Making out in a room below all his brothers isn't smart, but Choromatsu can't think about being smart over being pleased.

 

                  Maybe the day can still end up in a very good note, Choromatsu thinks, as Osomatsu gives his tongue a particularly loud suck.

 

                  Then, Osomatsu and Choromatsu hear their brother's loud voices and a huge crash.

  
                  The startling noise makes both brothers jump, leading to Choromatsu jerking away from Osomatsu. He, however, miscalculates the room he had, and in the process of pulling off Osomatsu, their noses bumped harshly.

 

"Jesus fuck!"

 

                Choromatsu yelps as he holds his throbbing nose. Osomatsu can't ask him if he's okay, because they hear a door slamming open, and then they see Karamatsu thumping down the stairs. His face is red, and his face is twisted tightly. Todomatsu is right behind him, equally pissed, screaming.

 

"So your just gonna walk away from me?! Shows what a pussy you are Shittymatsu! Get your ass back here you worthless piece of shit older brother!"

 

                     Totty screams at the bottom of the stairs as Karamatsu barrels through the hallway, shoves his feet in his shoes awkwardly, and goes out the front door. The only response Totty gets is the front door slamming shut in his face.

 

"What in the fuck is going on Todomatsu?!"

 

                   Totty is shaking in anger and reels on Osomatsu. Osomatsu is kneed in the dick for the second time that night, and Totty scrams up the stairs. Osomatsu falls to his knees, clutching his dick.

 

"Todomatsu you slimy fuck!"

 

                  Osomatsu groans on the floor as Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu stand at the bottom of the stairs.

 

"What the fuck happened?! We really can't leave you guys alone for one fucking minute  can we?!"

 

               Ichimatsu stares blankly at a fuming Choromatsu, but Jyushimatsu shrinks away from the yells. Jyushimatsu opens his mouth to answer but Choromatsu cuts him off.

 

"Actually, no, I don't want to know. My nose hurts, and I'm fucking tired. I'll deal with this bullshit tommorow. Goodnight."

 

             With a final huff, Choromatsu joins   Todomatsu upstairs. He hear a weak chorus of goodnight from the rest of the brothers.

           Osomatsu stands on shaking knees, and Jyushimatsu helps steady him.

 

"Thanks Jyu."

"Niisan, where's Karamatsu-niisan going?"

 

               Jyushimatsu asks quietly, and he's worried. Osomatsu looks at Ichimatsu, whose already in his pajamas, and it looks like he's not paying attention, like he couldn't care less, but he glances at Osomatsu, and it's obvious he too is expecting an answer.

 

"Ah, don't worry about him. Probably just going to cool off at Chibita's. He'll be back tomorrow."

"Does Karamatsu hate Totty?"

 

                  Jyushimatsu has his eyes wide open in a questioning, worried look. Osomatsu smiles and goes to ruffle Jyushimatsu's hair, but Jyushimatsu flinches from the fast movement. Jyushimatsu tenses quickly and steps back a little, letting Osomatsu's hand limp in the air. But the fear in his eyes is quickly blinked away, and he shoves his head against Oso's hand.

 

        
          Osomatsu chooses not to comment on that.

 

"Nope. Karamatsu loves him a lot. They'll make up soon."

 

                       Jyushimatsu eyes him weirdly, and Osomatsu feels a sudden rush of unknown emotion.

 

"It's normal Jyu, since we're always fighting. We're brothers, but we always make up, okay?"

 

                     The words are double ended, a quick jab to Jyushimatsu's spat with Osomatsu, and Jyushimatsu's eyes flicker with recognition.

 

"Okay Nissan!"

 

                         Osomatsu gets Jyushimatsu's regular smile again, and Osomatsu grins back. He locks the front door, and then takes Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu to bed. His parents probably haven't come out because they prefer to stay out of the brothers way when they are fighting.

 

             Osomatsu doesn't blame them.

 

"Your winnie got kicked really hard Niisan, I wonder if you'll still be able to make babies!"

 

                      Jyushimatsu exclaims as he giggles, waving around his long sleeve by his hips as if it was his dick.

 

"Please don't compliment his dick Jyushimatsu, it's definitely way smaller than that."

 

"Shut the hell up Ichimatsu."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                Osomatsu stares down his four sleeping brothers tucked into the futon. He can't help feel a mix of feelings, scrambling and tumbling around in his head.

                         He knows Karamatsu and Todomatsu should work it out themselves, but when two brothers fight, it causes tension between the rest of them and then that becomes Osomatsu's problem there.

           He sighs, and he turns to go downstairs. Choromatsu's whispering voice rings out into the dark room and surprises Osomatsu.

 

"Where are you going Osomatsu?"

 

 

       Osomatsu squints through the dark to look at Choromatsu.

 

"Your supposed to be asleep."

 

                     He whispers back to Choromatsu. He hears shuffling as Choromatsu sits up.

 

"And your supposed to be in bed."

 

                Osomatsu walks quietly to Choromatsu's side and squats beside him.

 

 

"I'm sleeping downstairs. If Karamatsu comes back in the morning, I have to unlock the front door."

 

                        Choromatsu doesn't say anything for a while. Then he whispers back so quietly Osomatsu strains to hear him.

 

 

"Then, you stay, I'll sleep downstairs. Jyushimatsu seems shaken up, and he needs you to sleep by him."

 

              Choromatsu slides the blanket off and attempts to stand. Osomatsu's hand on his shoulder stops him. Osomatsu is the last brother Jyushimatsu would ever want sleeping next to him alone.

 

 

"What? No. He's got Ichi. I gotta talk to Karamatsu anyway. I'll go okay? Just go to sleep Cherrymatsu."

 

 

                   Osomatsu winces as the nickname accidentally slips out, and he instinctively covers his dick. He really doesn't need a third kick to his already injured nuts.

                   Choromatsu flinches, and whacks Osomatsu's arm. Osomatsu rubs the red skin, looking apologetically at an annoyed Choromatsu.

 

 

"Okay, but take a blanket, there isn't any downstairs. Your going to get cold."

 

                Osomatsu chuckles. Choromatsu is such a mother hen, and Osomatsu sees the resemblance to his mother in Choromatsu.

 

"It's summer Choromatsu. I'm gonna be hot as fuck."

 

        Choromatsu clicks his tongue annoyingly before he speaks.

 

 

"Don't argue. Goodnight."

 

 

        Osomatsu doesn't expect Choromatsu to reach up and give him a quick chaste kiss on his lips. His stomach flutters and his breath hitches.

                    He almost asks for more, but Choromatsu is already laying back down and turning away. He licks his lips absentmindedly, tasting the peach from before.

           Osomatsu gets up and goes to closet, grabbing a light blanket. He tiptoes out, sparing one last glance at Choromatsu, and the way the moonlight from the window covered him.

            He goes downstairs and sets up his little makes his bed on the couch, throwing himself on it contently. He closes his eyes, and soon he's out cold too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

         Osomatsu is in the kitchen the next morning, already haven gotten up. He's still in his jeans and shirt from yesterday, hoodie thrown off during the night. His knows his bedhead is worse than ever, his hair sticking in every direction.

           He's halfway gulping down a cup of apple juice when he hears three heavy but hesitant raps at the door. He scrambles to the door before Karamatsu wakes their parents up. When he opens the door, Karamatsu looks genuinely surprised to see Osomatsu.

             Osomatsu checks Karamatsu up and down, before deciding that he did in fact go to Chibita's, judging by the stench of oden on him, and the bandages put on his newly cleaned face.

                     Osomatsu can see he looked much worse yesterday, but with most of the blood washed off, only small cuts and bruises were left. Karamatsu is shaking in his tank top as he heads inside from the chilly outside wind.

 

"Aniki, what are you doing up? Usually you prefer your beauty sleep, no?"

 

           Karamatsu immediately heads to the couch, wrapping up in the blanket Osomatsu left. Osomatsu sees the dark bags Karamatsu has under his eyes, and the bed head Karamatsu also had.

 

 

"Well, someone had to open the fucking door for you. You scrammed without taking your spare key. Fucking idiot, you are Karamatsu."

"I'm s-sorry Osomatsu. Thank you for waiting for your undeserving brother."

 

 

                                Karamatsu seems to remember the night before, and he shyly sinks deeper in the blanket. Osomatsu rolls his eyes.

 

 

"How's your bruises Karamatsu? Chibita fixed you up?"

 

                   Karamatsu gets a shine in his eye, and once again he's inflated with air. He bears a big smile.

 

 

"Yes, sweet dear Chibita, with a big heart, fixed me right up. I was a broken man, and my heart was heavy-"

"Jesus Karamatsu, please. It's too early for the bullshit you always spit out."

 

              Karamatsu didn't respond, seemingly put off. Osomatsu thinks he was a little harsh, but he startles Osomatsu a few moments later when he throws off the blanket angrily. He starts rubbing his hands anxiously.

 

 

"Oh Osomatsu, what am I going to do? I really messed up with Todomatsu. Through the long lonely night, I was plagued with what happened. There was just this rage that boiled over and I-"

 

          Ah, so Karamatsu was thinking about that. He must have cried to Chibita, been complaining and worrying all night. Osomatsu wiped a finger under his nose.

 

 

"Karamatsu, chill out. Take it easy, really. You guys are fighting now, but you guys will fix it if you guys just talk."

"We did! Last night! And look what happened!"

"Keep your voice down! And no, I don't mean talk to Totty exactly right after you guys fight, give a man some space to cool off dude."

 

             Karamatsu opens his mouth to respond, before he snaps it shut. His eyebrows knot up while he weighs Osomatsu's words.

 

"No, you know what, your right Osomatsu. I shouldn't have cornered him after I beat up his fucking boyfriend. You always speak such wisdom, dearest brother."

 

"Okay well-"

 

"Even though you and Choro are always at each other's throats. But you always make up, so I believe I will take your advice to heart Aniki."

 

"Why does everyone always bring me and Choro up?"

 

            

 

              Osomatsu asks himself, muttering  the rhetorical question under his breath.

 

 

"I'm truly luckier than a shooting star soaring across the galaxy to have you here with me."

 

               Osomatsu wants to correct Karamatsu, but he decides to keep to himself. Totty would set him straight too.

 

"Whatever, thanks I guess. But your probably tired, so get your skinny ass upstairs. But don't wake up the rest of them, or else we're gonna have a fuckfest here at six o clock in the fucking morning."

 

               Osomatsu grumbles, and Karamatsu all but shoots up off the couch and scrambles upstairs. He hears a thump on the stairs as Karamatsu trips, and then he hears a quiet 'I'm okay!'

 

"Shut the hell up!" He whispers angrily up the stairs.

 

                Osomatsu scoffs and nods his head as he heads back into the kitchen to finish his juice. He hears a noise and turns to see his mother walking into the kitchen from their room. She's already dressed for the day, and she's also surprised to see Osomatsu.

 

"Goodmorning, up early today my lovely Neet?"

"Morning ma. Yeah, Couldn't sleep, I guess."

"Miracle from God himself, it seems."

"You make it seem like I'm either sleeping or at Panchinko."

"You are either sleeping or at Panchinko."

 

           Osomatsu pouts. His mom laughs and hums as she passes him to start on breakfast, and she kisses his cheek softly. She has to stand on her tippy toes, and the kiss reminds him of last night when Choromatsu did the same thing. He blushes slightly.

 

"Alright, well, you want to help me make breakfast, or you going out?"

"I'll help mom. Though, I won't be good at it."

"Doesn't matter, you can start by setting the table. Can you do that?"

"Fuck yeah I can, that's pretty easy."

"Language."

"Oh shit, sorry ma."

 

            He winces when it slips out of him, but his mom makes no further comment. He helps his mother with the table, the two working in quiet, comfortable silence.

           It's no long before he hears the creak of the floorboards upstairs, and the sound of his brothers walking around. He hears Jyushimatsu bounce out of the room and into the bathroom, and the soft padding of feet as Ichimatsu follows him.

          When they're done, Choromatsu and Todomatsu go in together, and it's somehow their routine, since their both fussy about cleanliness and looking good.

           Karamatsu goes in after their done, taking time to douse himself in cologne and gel his hair. Osomatsu is always the last one up, trudging sleepily into the bathroom to pee and to brush his teeth.

            He doesn't bother with anything besides combing his hair once. His hair is a perfect medium from Ichimatsu's mess and Choromatsu's pristine-not-one-hair-out-of-place look. But today he's the first one up, already sorta fixed for the day.

               Breakfast is already steaming on the set table when the brothers come tumbling down the stairs. Jyu goes up to Osomatsu curiously.

 

"Niisan! Your up early today!" Jyu screeches happily.

"It's a miracle from God." Ichi mumbles quietly as he trudges by, but Osomatsu can still hear him. Osomatsu laughs.

 

                   They awe and gawk at the delicious smelling food until their mother gives them the permission to sit down at the table and eat.

                Choromatsu eyes him when he comes down the stairs, but says nothing. Osomatsu shrugs it off and plops right down between Choromatsu and Jyushimatsu, and watches as Karamatsu looks at the table and panics.

                  He eyes the spot between Choromatsu and Ichimatsu, but Ichimatsu sees that and begins giving off a terrifying aurora, and Karamatsu doesn't want to die today. But Totty is also giving off his own death defense, and Karamatsu looks downright fucked. He then sets his face, and shoves himself right between Osomatsu and Choromatsu.

 

"What the-Karamatsu, what are you doing?!"

"Oi, Karamatsu-!"

"Sorry buraza, but can I sit here today? I just love my brothers so much, I can't stand to sit apart from you guys."

 

               He's already tightly seated between them, throwing them a pathetic excuse. Osomatsu grunts annoyingly, but otherwise scoots over to give him space.

               That's how the morning passes, and soon after, everyone starts their day. His mother leaves to go shopping for food for the week, while their dad already left for work in the early morning.

              Karamatsu rushes into a painful outfit and is heading out the door quick, but not before Osomatsu shoves his spare key into his hand.

              He doesn't blame Karamatsu, who only wishes to stay out of Todomatsu's rage. He could barely handle Ichimatsu hating on him, much less two brothers. He rambles on about meeting 'Karamatsu girls' or what not before he's dashing out the door.

                  Ichimatsu seems in better spirits today, interesting enough, and he and Jyushimatsu get bats and balls to play with in the park. He also gives Osomatsu the stink eye as he takes his kitty fish snacks with him to feed the cats, which he usually does in the evening, but he's gonna feed them earlier so Osomatsu doesn't finish them while he's gone.

            Osomatsu is about to slip some money from Todomatsu's wallet when he realizes that if Todomatsu leaves, he'll be alone with Choromatsu.

                He smiles deviously to himself. Maybe Choromatsu would want to pick up exactly where they left off last night. It's maybe a little too soon to fuck, but Osomatsu doesn't think Choromatsu will absolutely reject it. Plus, he's been suffering with a Choromatsu boner for 15 years, and he's dying to get that fixed.

 

           What better way to conclude their romantic love confession than to end it with his dick up Choromatsu's ass?

 

          He hovers around Totty, who seems to take his day slower. He showers, changes into a day outfit, and locks himself in the bathroom to put on makeup or whatever the fuck he does. Osomatsu doesn't really care enough to know. Totty then comes out, hair combed and beanie on, and Osomatsu thinks that finally, Totty will leave.

            Choromatsu watches from the sofa, drinking his tea and reading some newspaper. He raises an eyebrow when Todomatsu plops by him and Osomatsu deflates. Osomatsu ignores Choromatsu's look, and glares at Totty's face while he's on his phone.

             Osomatsu is about to give up and just go to panchinko, when Totty looks up at him and flashes him a devil smirk. Osomatsu resists the urge to grab him by the collar and kick him out of the house for purposely cockblocking him. But with Choromatsu there, he doesn't do anything.

             Not until Choromatsu mumbles about getting more tea and disappears downstairs. Osomatsu waits a full three seconds until he grabs the front of Totty's collar and shakes him off the couch.

 

"You slimy piece of crap! I want you out of this house before fappymatsu comes up those fucking stairs!"

 

                   Totty flinches as he feels Osomatsu's spit hit his face.

 

"Okay Niisan, geez! I was gonna leave now anyway, you guys can fuck after I'm gone."

 

                  Totty is smiling coyly, the bastard, and he looks up at Osomatsu amusingly. Osomatsu glares back at him.

 

"Shut up, we're not gonna fuck, just wanna talk to him."

"Yeah, talk. I bet you want Choromatsu's mouth to do something other than talk."

"Just go Totty, please. I'm really begging here."

 

                     Osomatsu loses his anger and falls to Totty's knees, whining pathetically. Totty sighs, before giving up and walking to grab his tote bag. Osomatsu shoots up excitedly as Todomatsu turns to leave.

 

"Okay Nissan, but please just don't fuck on the sofa, we all sit there. Have some dignity."

 

               Todomatsu scrambles out of the room as Osomatsu glares at his back and throws a pillow at the door.

                  Which is horrible timing, because Choromatsu walks in holding his scalding cup of tea that spills right on his shirt.

 

"Fucking hell Osomatsu! Really?! Oh! Hot! It's hot!"

 

                 Choromatsu shrieks as he scrambles to fling the shirt off him, leaving him naked waist up.

 

"Sorry! I meant to hit Totty."

"Why?!"

"Because he was being dumb! Anyway, are you okay?"

 

                       Osomatsu runs to Choromatsu, and checks out his now pink chest. His nipples are hard from the cooling tea, and Choromatsu touches the skin with his finger, sinking it in before flinching. He sighs, relieved the tea didn't land on his face or neck. His skin starts tingle as it cools.

 

"Yeah, I guess. Don't be throwing shit next time Osomatsu."

 

                 Choromatsu grumbles and waves off Osomatsu's concern, still a bit annoyed that Osomatsu still acts like a grown child.

 

 

"Man, I'm sorry Choromatsu, really."

 

 

              Osomatsu refuses to be sent off, and he touches Choromatsu's chest softly.

 

"Or was getting me shirtless your plan all along?"

                 

 

              Osomatsu looks to Choromatsu, and it seems like he's serious, until he spies the tiniest, playful grin gracing Choromatsu's lips.

                          Sensing an opportunity to get Choromatsu in the mood, he drags Choromatsu to the couch, where Osomatsu plops down with Choromatsu on top, straddling him.

                  Choromatsu's eyes dart around uncomfortably.

 

"Hey! I said it was okay! What are you doing?!"

"Shhh, relax."

"But I was just-"

"Shhh."

"But Totty-"

"Ah, he just left. So don't worry."

 

            With that, Osomatsu leans forward and carefully lays a kiss on Choromatsu's flat stomach. He kisses his way around, kissing up to Choromatsu's collar bones. Choromatsu squirms in his lap when Osomatsu kisses the irritated skin.

 

"Osomatsu, what-"

"I'm kissing the boo boos away, like you used to do to me, remember Choromatsu?"

"Idiot, that was when we were kids."

 

                     Choromatsu cooes affectionately. He resumes his soft kisses, hands coming up to grab his hips as Choromatsu relaxes further on his lap.

             Choromatsu sighs happily, and squeaks suddenly when Osomatsu's tongue slips out to swipe on a nipple.

             His tongue presses flat against it, until he curls it around the nub. He sucks on it, as his other hand slides up Choromatsu's hip to play with his other nipple. Osomatsu bites it gently as he pulls away to access Choromatsu's face.

                     Choromatsu is blushing, seemingly watching Osomatsu. Choromatsu's hands are resting daintly on his shoulders, and they curl around him tighter as Choromatsu leans in to kiss him. When they pull away, Osomatsu kisses and sucks his way down Choromatsu's neck. His whole chest tastes like the green tea, Osomatsu notes.

            His breath is quick, and his hands return to Choromatsu's thick hips. He squeezes them down, letting his growing hard on rub on Choromatsu's. Both of them groan at that, and Choromatsu runs his hand through Osomatsu's hair appreciatively. Osomatsu's hot mouth on his ear makes his skin prick up.

 

"Choromatsu, can we?"

"O-okay."

 

                  Osomatsu pulls back with a genuinely surprised look on his face.

 

 

"Really?! Holy shit, I thought I would have to literally beg you."

 

               That grates on Choromatsu's nerves, and he glares at Osomatsu.

 

"I said it's fine. Now stop asking."

"Wait, are you joking? Are you serious? Am I being punked?"

"Shut up. I'm not always boring, you fucking jerk. Just, go slow okay?"

 

                  Osomatsu studies his face before smiling. He's forgotten that Choromatsu is practically the second horniest out of all the six brothers. He regards Choromatsu's glare.

 

 

"Well, we kinda have to nut quick since we  
don't know when they'll be back so-"

"Osomatsu!"

 

              Choromatsu huffs angrily in his lap. Osomatsu chuckles.

 

"Okay! Okay! I promise."

"Thank you."

 

            Osomatsu admires Choromatsu's soft look before he's kissing him again. They both kiss until their lips tingle and their jeans are too constricting. Choromatsu starts to feel as hot as his spilled tea was.

           Osomatsu seems to get impatient too, and while he's leaving a red hicky on Choromatsu's neck he quickly unbuckles both their jeans. His dick is tented under the underwear, and Choromatsu whines painfully.

             Osomatsu grinds his own cock against Choromatsu's, and he sees stars. Choromatsu is panting in his open mouth, shuddering and arching when Osomatsu continuously  grinds into his dick. The heat in his stomach starts to grown, and he really might just come from grinding down on Osomatsu.

             The fact that this is really happening to Choromatsu is unbelievable, and he sinks deeper into this wonderful dream. He'll chase this boat until the very end, when it crashes and burns, sinking until they hit the bottom of the ocean. If he's with Osomatsu and his optimistic heart, he'll go down happily.

 

 

"Hey, do you have um, do you have lube?"

 

 

                        Osomatsu pauses his ministrations, and takes a while to answer Choromatsu. Choromatsu furrows his eyebrows at the long silence.

 

 

"Oh, um, I guess I don't have that, haha."

 

                     Ah, maybe the boat was sinking quicker than he thought. He feels annoyance slap him in the face, and he can't believe Osomatsu is so nonchalant about it. Isn't their fucking important? Especially with it being their first time?

 

"What?! I can't believe this. What about condoms?"

 

               Choromatsu receives a blank stare from Osomatsu. His annoyance turns into anger.

 

"Did you even take a second to think about this, or were you just half assing it the way you always do things?!"

 

                Osomatsu can feel his own dick shrink at Choromatsu's harsh voice, the voice leaving him dry. If Choromatsu got mad now, there was no way he was gonna get some. After all the fights and their progress, he couldn't waste this opportunity.

 

 

"Look, I love you, okay? I did think about this, really. I may not have them on hand, but-"

 

           It was okay if he lied just a tiny bit right? Surely Choromatsu didn't need to know that he didn't actually have any plans. No harm there right? Choromatsu's seems to be curious enough.

                     All Osomatsu has to do is hope Ichimatsu kept the lube where he always had it. Choromatsu watched as Osomatsu reached towards the middle of the couch, and jammed his hand under the cushion. A sigh of relief was heard from Osomatsu as his hand curled around a small tube.

               He pulled it out and showed it to Choromatsu triumphantly.

 

 

"Did you purposely put that there?"

 

 

                    Osomatsu feels like if he answers yes or no, he'll most likely be reprimanded. He rubs Choromatsu's thigh softly.

 

"Ah, it doesn't matter. What's important is that I have it, right?"

"Mm. At least you have half a brain to realize it's needed."

 

               Choromatsu crossed his arms defensively. He studied Osomatsu carefully. Osomatsu realized he was waiting for reassurance.

 

"And, I love you Choromatsu. That's the most important, yeah? I'm sorry if you don't want to do this. I'm just happy your here with me."

 

                Osomatsu wants to punch himself and gag the moment the words leave his mouth. His mouth feels sticky and sugary, and he sorta feels like Karamatsu when he spits romantic crap like that. He still smiles faintly up at Choromatsu.

              He's surprised to see that Choromatsu has a small smile on him, and Osomatsu's annoyance dissipates. His heart grows painfully, and his cheeks burn. Maybe he could say cheesy shit like sometimes if it made Choromatsu smile like that. Ahh, Osomatsu was fucked either way.

 

"Me too. I'm happy your trying to take this seriously. I love you, you idiot."

 

                   Choromatsu looks away shyly, and Osomatsu turns his head to kiss him lightly.

 

"Yeah. So you just want to keep going?"

 

             Osomatsu glanced down to their dicks, and Choromatsu looked down too. Their boxers were too tight, and slightly damp too.

 

"Uh, yeah. I mean, your so hard I can feel it through your jeans."

 

                   Choromatsu squirmed in Osomatsu's lap as Osomatsu internally cheered. His excitement came back full force, his dick twitching as Choromatsu moved on it. An idea suddenly popped into his dirty head.

 

"Oh! You know what, there is something I wanna try today."

 

              Osomatsu pushed Choromatsu back on the couch in a way that pinned him under Osomatsu. Choromatsu didn't resist, and let his head fall against the seat gently.

 

"Eek! And what is that?"

 

                The surprise leaves Choromatsu a little bit more agreeable. Osomatsu wrapped Choromatsu's legs around his waist, and Choromatsu felt his cheeks burn.

 

"You'll see. It's a nice surprise. Just, trust me okay?"

"The way you make it sound makes it seem untrustworthy."

 

              It seemed overall suspicious, especially with Osomatsu and his shit eating grin. A finger rubbed at his nose.

 

"Well, maybe you won't like it, but we'll still try."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

 

              Choromatsu started to panic and sit up, using his elbows as support. Knowing Osomatsu, he'd probably do kinky shit to Choromatsu, even if wasn't ready. Osomatsu pushed him back down immediately, climbing over him.

 

"Okay no more talking, my dick is starting to hurt."

 

              Choromatsu glanced down at their dicks poking against their underwear, aching to be free. Osomatsu kissed him again, distracting him.

              Osomatsu's hands began to wander down his chest, palms brushing past Choromatsu's nipples. Choromatsu couldn't stop a little surprised 'oh!' from slipping out. The sound made Osomatsu double-no, triple his effort.

                   Osomatsu's tongue was crammed down Choromatsu's throat, while his quick hands twisted and pulled on his nipples. Choromatsu felt dizzy, and he had to roughly push Osomatsu back so he could gasp in air. Saliva connected their breathless mouths, and Osomatsu wasted no time going for Choromatsu's neck.

          A hand left a perk nipple to snake up and grab a handful of Choromatsu's hair. He tilted his head to the side, so Osomatsu could dig his teeth into the soft skin of Choromatsu's neck. Choromatsu tried to protect his neck from marks, but the hand in his hair was tight, and it refused to let Choromatsu turn his head away.

            Osomatsu continued his assault all the way down, until he reached Choromatsu's nipples, Choromatsu sticking his chest out obediently. Bruises bloomed across the skin, and Osomatsu grinned up at Choromatsu as he bit down softly on an abused nipple.

           Choromatsu swatted his head, and Osomatsu chuckled into his chest, and then he slid down to Choromatsu's stomach. Choromatsu held onto Osomatsu's shoulders, using them and his legs to arch up into Osomatsu. Osomatsu responded by gripping the fat on his thighs, and sucking harder on the hicky that he was leaving on Choromatsu's abdomen.

           Osomatsu pulled back, and sitting back on his haunches, he looked at a red Choromatsu up and down. He smiled smugly at the red angry marks decorating Choromatsu's body. Choromatsu frowned.

            He was never one for hickies, and all the fuss to cover them made it extremely irritating. Osomatsu was all about them though, Choromatsu noticed, the arousal clear in his eyes. Seeing them scattered around his torso were a pain to see, but seeing Osomatsu glow in possession of him made his chest burst with a little pride.

                       Just a little.

          Choromatsu reached up to cradle Osomatsu's cheeks gently, before grabbing each and stretching them painfully. Osomatsu threw his hands off and glared at him.

 

"Why'd you do that?! It hurt!"

"Good, now hurry up and touch me, or else I'm changing my mind."

 

           Choromatsu arched up again to signal his need, and Osomatsu smiled.

 

"You know, you kinda have big girl hips Choromatsu."

"What? No I don't. We all have the same hips."

 

              Choromatsu is put off by the random topic Osomatsu brought up, but he's sure they all have the same sized hips. He might be a little more skinnier, sure, but his hips were for a fact, not girly, nor big. Osomatsu just reached down to squeeze the fat around his hips in confirmation.

 

"Mmm, nah. You have wider hips and a fatter ass, definitely."

 

                Choromatsu groaned annoyingly at Osomatsu's annoying words.

 

"Osomatsu, this is not a conversation I want to be having while-"

"Ah! Your right, too many words not enough clothes off."

 

            Osomatsu reached down to take hold of Choromatsu's pants and underwear at the same time, and slipped them off roughly. Choromatsu squeaked in slight surprise. The skinny jeans caught around the ankles, but Osomatsu used enough force to take them off. The force of the jeans sliding off left his skin scratched, and Choromatsu hissed painfully.

             Completely nude, Choromatsu shyly tried to cover his dick, but Osomatsu caught his wrists.

 

"Nothing I haven't seen before Fappymatsu."

"You-!"

 

               Choromatsu's angry words died in his throat as Osomatsu also decided to pull his dick out. It sprung out from the red boxers, the tip already slightly wet.

                   Choromatsu felt his jaw drop in awe. It was significantly bigger and thicker than Choromatsu's, and Choromatsu wasn't exactly small either. It stood proud, a good ten inches maybe, and straight and throbbing.

             Choromatsu couldn't believe it. Weren't sextuplets supposed to be the same? They've always bathed together, but no one really sneaked glances at their brother's dick.

                            Except Choromatsu, embarrassing enough. Just one time he accidentally caught a blurry glance at Osomatsu's dick under the water.

                   Okay, maybe it was a couple times he's tried to look. But now, looking clearly down at his dick, it was almost surreal. It was a straight jab to his pride, even if his mouth watered a bit.

 

"How?!"

 

               Osomatsu finally noticed Choromatsu's surprise, and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

"I guess being big brother has its perks."

 

           Osomatsu laughed and Choromatsu glared. He didn't think it was funny.

 

"That doesn't explain-"

 

              Osomatsu ignored his words and pressed their dicks together. Choromatsu clenched his jaw tightly as Osomatsu grinded their dicks against his hand roughly.

           Osomatsu shuddered above him, letting a quiet hiss of pleasure leave his lips. Choromatsu bit his tongue to keep quiet, refusing to fuel Osomatsu's ego. Osomatsu spit in his hand, and grabbed their cocks again.

                 Choromatsu was about to complain about the disgustingness of that, until Osomatsu started jacking them off. He bent down to continue his job of leaving Choromatsu's nipples pink and hard.

            Choromatsu keened in his throat, Osomatsu's hand twisting and pulling, slick obscene noises coming from his hand. Their dicks slipped against each other, hard and hot. His stomach twisted pleasurably, and the friction made his dick leak precum.

                 Choromatsu meant to take a breath, but a particularly harsh tug pulled a loud moan from him. He felt Osomatsu's breathy laugh against his neck.

 

 

"Better than doing it alone, right Chorofappymatsu?"

 

      Choromatsu's pants were getting louder, the heat from Osomatsu's hand so good. He still had enough kick in him to conk Osomatsu on the head. Then Choromatsu focused on gulping in oxygen to calm his spinning head.

          He barely noticed Osomatsu pulling back, and going to grip his waist. Osomatsu's fingers dug in painfully, and he managed a tiny confused 'huh?', before Osomatsu picked him up off the couch, and roughly twisted Choromatsu, so he was on his hands and knees.

                    Osomatsu grunted with the motion, and Choromatsu got a face full of green cushion. He wiggled confusingly, and he tried looking back, but Osomatsu's hands gripped his waist stubbornly.

 

"W-what the hell are you doing?!"

"I told you I wanted to try something."

 

                   Osomatsu's tone sounds like Choromatsu is the one who is being ridiculous, and Choromatsu wants to punch him. He uses his hands instead to cover his indecent bare ass.

 

"D-don't look at me! Osomatsu! Don't look!"

 

               Choromatsu feels completely exposed, which is way more humiliating than the time Osomatsu caught him jacking him off. Osomatsu scoffs.

 

"Haaa? Why wouldn't I look? You look good like this Choromatsu."

 

                 The sentence is accompanied with a wolf whistle, and Choromatsu shoves his face into the couch. He could probably smash his head hard enough into the cushion to knock himself out, if he tried hard enough. That way, he wouldn't have do deal with the utter embarrassment.

 

"You have such a nice fat ass Choromatsu, you know?"

"Osomatsu, you are unbelievable and sick. There's no way I'm going to just let you-"

 

            Osomatsu slides his hands down to Choromatsu's cheeks, gripping them tightly. He's unknowingly humming, squeezing and pulling them apart in admiration.

         Completely ignoring Choromatsu's complaints, (really, what's new) his thumb brushes past Choromatsu's fingers and hole, and his skin prickles at the feeling. He's kneading them, and though Choromatsu's hands mostly block his view, he still enjoys it. Choromatsu's glad Osomatsu can't hear the screaming in his head.

         There's shuffling, and then Osomatsu is trailing sloppy wet kisses down Choromatsu's back. Choromatsu shivers, goosebumps rising on his arms. He thinks he's got an idea of what exactly Osomatsu wants to try, and he prays it's not what he thinks.

          Osomatsu continues down with a little difficulty, but he tears his hands off Choromatsu's ass to grip his hands. He shoves them off, and then he returns his hands to Choromatsu's cheeks. Choromatsu uses his hands to try to scramble away.

         Osomatsu bites the fat of Choromatsu's cheek as punishment. Choromatsu jerks, but catches the pained cry that almost came out of him. He doesn't have to check to know Osomatsu's teeth imprints are on his ass.

 

"You piece of shit! Let me go!"

 

                 Osomatsu doesn't retort, and ignores all the scrambling Choromatsu is doing to get away from him. He grips his ass harder, and Choromatsu gasps as he spreads Choromatsu's ass in front of him.

                 Choromatsu is stunned in disbelief, being manipulated into displaying him like a full course meal in front of Osomatsu. He shrieks when he feels Osomatsu give him a large swipe across his asshole. Osomatsu smacks his lips loudly, and Choromatsu is mortified.

 

"You taste better than I thought Choro."

"Your disgusting! That's so unsanitary! God, Osomatsu!"

"What? Your like the cleanest person I know. It's not dirty."

"S-still! It's embarrassing! Don't-"

 

                Osomatsu resumes his new task, kissing the skin around Choromatsu's hole before slipping his tongue to lightly lick around. He swipes his tongue up regularly, and Choromatsu twists his neck to see Osomatsu's face buried in his ass.

                  Osomatsu's tongue swirls around his hole, and pulls back a bit to spit directly on it. Choromatsu's pink hole twitches against the wetness, unused to such close stimulus. He groans when he starts to feel the saliva drip down towards his thigh, but Osomatsu's tongue is quick to catch it, and slides it back up.

              His tongue is much more aggressive this time, and it pushes flat against Choromatsu's hole. When his tongue finally tries pushing inside, Choromatsu gasps and reaches behind to grip Osomatsu's hair.

 

"Osomatsu!"

 

               It teases Choromatsu, pushing in before pulling out, and he unconsciously arches his back to chase the tongue. It's weird and different, but Choromatsu can't deny it spreads the fire from his dick to his head. He's panting now, and the hand not buried in Osomatsu's hair is gripping the couch arm tightly.

               He cries out when Osomatsu's tongue suddenly plunges inside, hot and wet, and he savors the sweet stretch of it. It's all new to Choromatsu, but he undeniably loves his brother's tongue in him. (Somewhere far away, a kitten is probably being sacrificed to make up for their terrible sins, Choromatsu's sure.)

             It fucks him easily, sliding in and out torturously slow. As Osomatsu gets used to it, his tongue slides in faster, curving deliciously.

            And God, Choromatsu knows it's inappropriate, but it's leaving him utterly weak. He's actually enjoying it, and the noises downstairs he hears don't really click in his head yet.

  
            So it's a huge heart stopping surprise when Choromatsu opens his eyes-(when did he close them?) to see the room door slide open. Totty is looking at his phone texting away, and when he looks up, he let's out a horrible shriek.

 

"Hey, Osomatsu! Did you take my fucking money from my wallet? Cuz if you did- oh fuck!"

"Totty? Shit!"

"Totty?!"

 

         Osomatsu and Choromatsu stop to stare at a horrified Totty. Choromatsu is still in position, with his back arched and Osomatsu's tongue on his ass. They're all frozen in shock, eyes wide, jaws dropped. It's when they hear Karamatsu run up the stairs that that's when Totty reacts, stepping out and slamming the door closed.

 

"Sweet buraza, are you okay? Are you in need of my assistance?"

"No!"

 

               He yells at Karamatsu, who is strangely with him. The next yell is directed at Osomatsu. Totty yells through the closed door angrily.

 

"NIISAN?! On the couch?! Osomatsu, fuck! I specifically asked, not the couch! I just had one request! How could you taint my eyes?!"

"Goddamit, can't your big brother get a simple nut in this house?!"

 

            Osomatsu shouts angrily at Totty through the door, though his grip never leaves Choromatsu's ass.

 

"Shut up you goddamn ass eater! Next time give us a fucking warning! Fucking shit! You guys are fucked!"

 

           Choromatsu is still in a short circuit panic, while Osomatsu yells back at Todomatsu. Their neighbors could surely hear them, and were probably enjoying the screaming entertainment.

 

"You shut up before I get out there and wring your little chicken neck! Now get out of here, and don't come back until I've gotten my nut! A mans just trying to eat peacefully!"

 

           They hear Totty scream through tight shut lips, before he goes back down the stairs. Karamatsu follows behind him, probably confused as fuck. Choromatsu just can't believe that really happened.

         He's too shocked to fully grasp the humiliation and embarrassment of the situation, and all he can do is blank out. Osomatsu resumes eating Choromatsu's ass like nothing, and Choromatsu pushes all that happened in the far, far, far, far, far back of his mind.

              He pushes it far back, and he's never going to try to open that memory up. (Because Choromatsu can handle a lot of things, but getting his ass eaten while Totty catches them is not one of them.) He just can't believe Osomatsu shook it off like nothing. Absolutely shameless.

         It's crazy how Osomatsu isn't bothered, and Choromatsu decides to just get back into what they were doing. (He really should just accept the world was against him in every possible way. There's nothing he can do to erase the moment or Totty's existence, so fuck it.)

           When Osomatsu gives him a loud suck, he remembers his hard dick. Osomatsu keeps at it, tongue back in his hole, wetting him.

          He feels his thighs tremble as his chest falls right onto the cushion, leaving only his knees to hold himself up. His hand lets Osomatsu's hair go, going instead to grip his own aching cock.

            And like a cue, he suddenly feels Osomatsu's tongue leave, and two already slicked up fingers push inside of him. It's different than a short tongue, and they reach in farther and deeper, leaving Choromatsu tense.

             Everything's happening so fast and so sudden, that Choromatsu can barely think.

         Is he really going to get fucked today, by Osomatsu? Can he really do this? Choromatsu doesn't know the answers to those questions.

  
        The fingers fucking him are also not helping his case.

         They're so much bigger than Osomatsu's tongue, and Choromatsu worries that his cock might tear him in two. This is the first time he's ever had something in his ass, despite all the jacking off he's done. But the tongue before has already kinda prepped him, and Osomatsu's fingers fufill him better than he'd like to think.

         But Osomatsu isn't being gentle either, driving in the fingers deep and curling them as they pull out. Maybe it's his inexperience, but Choromatsu hopes he watches enough porn to get a general idea. He doesn't want to be in the ER tonight, explaining to a doctor that his older brother made his ass bleed.

         But just as he's worrying, he gets used to them, enough to get a third finger that really stretches him, and holy fuck they actually feel pretty good. Coupling with his hand that's jacking him off, having both sides pleasured makes Choromatsu moan loudly.

        The fingers reach a weird itch that the tongue couldn't get to, and Choromatsu actually howls like a dog in heat.

 

"N-Niisan!"

 

                            Osomatsu's fingers still, and then Choromatsu can practically smell the smugness leak off Osomatsu. He hears Osomatsu snicker behind him, and Osomatsu is absolutely beaming. He's just finger fucked Choromatsu to the point of calling him Niisan.

                         (A proud moment in the life of Osomatsu. )

 

 

"Here? Does finger fucking you right here drive you crazy, Choromatsu?"

 

          The fingers come back harder, and massage and rub the spot, and Choromatsu's tongue lolls out and his eyes cross.

                       It's amazing, unlike anything else, and he doesn't want the electricity in his nerves to stop. And he feels close to cumming, embarrassment gone, and he desperately wants Osomatsu to just keep jamming his fingers there.

         He looks back, and Osomatsu is watching his fingers curiously. His dick is painfully hard, but Osomatsu doesn't care. He's so wrapped up in finger fucking Choromatsu, that he vaguely recalls his own dick. Choro can't believe Osomatsu can actually put in effort if he wants something.

                 Osomatsu pulls his fingers out, and it's both of them who groan. Choromatsu's hole is raw and sensitive, empty now. Choromatsu tries getting up on his hands again, while Osomatsu impatiently pops open the lube cap and slicks himself up.

           The squelching sound behind him brings Choromatsu back to reality, and he's suddenly feeling too anxious. Reality hits him hard, and Choromatsu tries to reorganize himself. (He can't do this!) He just needs to think things over-

            He freezes when Osomatsu grips his waist, and Osomatsu's huge wet dick presses against his hole. He looks over his shoulder, alarm sprawled over Choromatsu's face.

 

"W-wait a second Osomatsu! I don't think you'll fit!"

 

              Osomatsu eyes him dryly.

 

"Aw, thanks for the compliment Choro, but it'll fit."

"You shit! It's not a compliment! I really think your going to hurt me!"

"Choro, billions of people are always getting gang banged. You can take a single dick. C'mon Choromatsu, I gotta you pretty wet."

 

        Choromatsu glares at the obvious jab from Osomatsu. Osomatsu drapes over him to kiss his pursed lips. Choromatsu shrieks.

 

"Your lips were on my ass just now! Don't kiss me."

"You know what? I know what'll get you to stop complaining and start moaning. Some dick."

 

          And with that, Osomatsu backs up, grips his dick with one hand, lines himself up, grabs Choromatsu's waist with the other hand, and very viscously, thrusts into Choromatsu's feverish hole.

        Choromatsu's eyes are blown wide as he feels Osomatsu's dick start to slide in. Osomatsu goes in slowly, almost like in slow motion for Choromatsu, and he can feel every inch that makes him feel like he's being impaled by a metal pole. It burns worse than anything, and Choromatsu feels like maybe he's already torn his ass.

              Tears prick in his eyes, blurring the green couch, and he's frozen in pain. He makes a pained cry in his throat when Osomatsu finally bottoms out. Osomatsu is breathing hard rough breaths, and his nails dig deep into Choromatsu's side.

                     Osomatsu seems to stick himself back a little, and his death grip on Choromatsu weakens. He rubs Choromatsu's back softly, murmuring lovingly, and he bends over Choromatsu's back to try to kiss him.

               He stops moving when Choromatsu whimpers. He's still a bit to sensitive to move, and Choromatsu feels that even breathing hurts.

 

"A-are you okay Choromatsu?"

 

                    Osomatsu is breathless behind him, and his voice is kinda funny, like if Choromatsu had a little ringing in his ears. His pain is slowly, slowly, ebbing away.

 

"Yeah, j-just give me a minute please."

"Yeah, sure, when your ready."

 

                    Osomatsu says that kindly to Choromatsu, but Choromatsu can hear a slight edge to his hard voice, like if he's holding every molecule in his body back. Choromatsu just notices Osomatsu's barely trembling hands on his back, and it sorta makes him giddy to know Osomatsu has lost his cool like this.

             Choromatsu tests the waters by shuffling into a better position, and he realizes the pain is down to a dull throb. He catches a soft groan from Osomatsu.

 

"God, Choro, you feel fucking awesome. You hole is just twitching around my dick, and just-fuck, I never thought it would feel like this."

"Yeah, well, it's painful from my side."

"Sorryyyy."

 

                           Osomatsu is in fact, not that sorry, because his hips are subtly moving in a thrusting motion. Choromatsu is sensitive enough to know it. But he feels like it's better if they get a move on already.

 

"Okay, you can try now. I'm ready."

 

                       Osomatsu lets out a huge breath of air, and he's back to gripping Choromatsu.

 

"Just, tell me if it's too much, okay?"

 

                      Choromatsu wants to scream. Now is when Osomatsu gets worried?

 

"Just hurry up you shitty Neet."

"Aye aye captain."

 

                   Osomatsu has the decency to at least start off gentle, and the first few thrusts leaves Choromatsu with his mouth hanging open. It doesn't feel good, or feel bad, it's just very big and very there. Choromatsu wonders if at any point it'll start to feel amazing.

 

"Oh, fuck, think you can loosen up a little Choromatsu? I think my dick is being pinched off."

"F-fuck off."

 

                    The next thrust is harder, like if it was punishment for the cuss. Osomatsu is thrusting in shallowly, and all the while he's panting like a dog. He drapes himself over Choromatsu, running open mouthed kisses over his neck.

                             The sweaty hands leave his waist for his chest, tweaking and pulling on Choromatsu's abused nipples. Choromatsu moans, and he slips a hand to his dick again.

                  Osomatsu slaps his hands away, before replacing them with his. They jack him off quick and hard, leaving Choromatsu whimpering. It surprisingly feels fantastic, and Choromatsu jerks his hip backs on instinct.

              He accidentally meets one of Osomatsu's ramming thrusts, and Osomatsu moans low in his ear. He's getting used to the throbbing cock inside of him, and he's starting to like the way it fills him each time Osomatsu pushes home.

                 He feels so sweaty and hot and just plainly used, and he loves the dirty feel of it all. Choromatsu cries out with every hammering thrust, every time Osomatsu's cock pulls out but the tip catches, and suddenly Choromatsu is full of hard dick again. 

                He slams his hips back to meet Osomatsu's, and the reckless fuck is better that way. Their skin slaps together, Osomatsu's hip crashing against his ass.

              His back is starting to hurt from all the arching, but Choromatsu distracts himself with the sweet smell of Osomatsu. He can tell Osomatsu hasn't showered recently because his sweet smell is heavier than usual. Every gasp Choromatsu takes brings the smell to his throat, and Choromatsu loves being bathed in it.

              Osomatsu is grunting with exertion, moaning in pleasure, and Choromatsu twists his neck to look at him better. Osomatsu is red, and he's got his head thrown back while a bit of drool hangs from his bottom lip. He looks down at Choromatsu, as if he felt the looks, and he pushes forward to tongue kiss him again.

                     It hard when Choromatsu is grossed out, and they're both moaning while trying breath, but they still try to ram their tongues down their throats.

                 Their still fucking doggy style when Osomatsu breaks the kiss to hug him from behind. Choromatsu is about to complain about the extra heavy weight on his back, when he's suddenly picked up and twisted.

               He ends up back on Osomatsu's lap, sitting in reverse cowgirl position. It all happened so fast, Choromatsu has to quickly blink and focus on his new surroundings.

           But he stops looking around when he feels Osomatsu's hard twitching cock slide in impossibly deeper. His own weight anchors him on the hard dick, and it feels like he's sitting on a metal rod. He cries out, this position too much. His only support is Osomatsu's knees, which he grips with both hands.

         His dick is way too deep that it's a little painful, and Choromatsu feels overstuffed. Osomatsu just grips his waist and starts bouncing Choromatsu on his lap.

 

"Fuck, yeah, this is better. My knees were starting to-oh! Hurt."

 

         Choromatsu is moaning every time he slides down on the cock, and fuck, maybe this position is better, if not a little painful.

 

"Too much! Oh! O-osomatsu-niisan! Your too deep like this! Ah!"

"Look at the-mm, look at the way your just bouncing in my lap, right on my dick, feels amazing!"

"Noooooohhhhh!"

 

            Choromatsu can take all of Osomatsu's fat cock like this, and every time he slips down, it splits him deliciously.

              Osomatsu doesn't slow his thrusting upwards, but he leans forward to slip his arms under Choromatsu's knees. When he leans back, he takes Choromatsu with him, and now Choromatsu's back is pressed back against Osomatsu's chest.

        His arms can now reach the couch behind Osomatsu's head, and his hands grip the cushion for any sort of support. It's mostly Osomatsu who's moving, Choromatsu just letting Osomatsu ram his cock in however.

       Choromatsu doesn't think he's a screamer, because up until now, he's only moaned normally. It's when Osomatsu's dick scraps his prostate again does he let out a sharp yell.

              Osomatsu sorta wavers in his rhythm, but after realizing what happened, his grip tightens, pulling Choromatsu's knees closer to his head, and slams his dick in harder. The stretch burns, but Choromatsu likes the feeling of being bent like this as his brother's dick scrapes him hard.

 

"Niisan! Nissan! Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. Right there! Please!"

"Yeah, like that? C'mon Choromatsu, say how much you love this cock. Let me hear how much you want it."

 

        Osomatsu bounces Choromatsu hard with his words, and Choromatsu squeals.

 

"I-I love your cock Osomatsu! Hah! Oh! I love it! Please!"

"Yeah, of course you do. Say my name again Choromatsu. I wanna hear you cry out for Niisan."

 

          Osomatsu is talking in his ear, and he moves to bite the appendage softly. His kisses and bites move down, and he mindlessly starts sucking a new hicky. Choromatsu is practically drooling.

 

"Niisan! Love your cock Niisan! Please don't stop, I need it! I want it harder Niisan!"

"Your mine, you know? You've always been mine. It's about time I had you like this, getting you wet and bouncing on my fat cock. What do you think Choromatsu?"

"Yours, yours, yours, yours, yours! All yours Osomatsu!"

 

         Osomatsu's cock twitches in him, and he bites down on Choromatsu's delicate shoulder as a reward. Choromatsu is crying out in a mantra, mindlessly going along with Osomatsu, and god, he'll surely regret and eat his words later, but for right now, he just wants to cum. He tenses when Osomatsu hits the spot again, letting out a loud scream, voice cracking from how high he's getting.

          His voice of consciousness and reason is faintly yelling in the back of his head that he might be a little too loud. But Choromatsu is quickly unwinding, and he could give zero fucks if their neighbor is listening to Choromatsu getting his ass plowed.

           The pleasure is heavy and quick, like Choromatsu's bones turned into a hot thick wax. He feels hot hot hot, pure pleasurable lava melting his skin, every time Osomatsu hits his sweet spot perfectly. It feels fucking great, and Choromatsu starts jerking down to meet Osomatsu's thrusts.

 

"Look-fuck, look at you fucking yourself on my dick? Does your wet cunt feel good Choro? Your almost dripping."

 

        The rough material on Osomatsu's jeans barely scrap him, but Osomatsu's hoodie rubs his back and Choromatsu feels like it adds to his overall pleasuring experience.

         Every time Osomatsu manages to hit that sweet spot, he's awarded an especially loud moan from Choromatsu. The slickness of Choromatsu's tight hole is heavenly, and Osomatsu is fighting back his already oncoming orgasm.

            He's glad nobody's home, because Choromatsu is like someone else entirely. It's fucking hot how Choromatsu is letting loose like this, and how his body twists and shudders under Osomatsu's fingers.

          The position is amazing, but somewhat tiring on Osomatsu's side, so for the third time, he twists Choromatsu into another position.

                       Choromatsu feels Osomatsu push him off his dick, and somehow he ends up laying down face up on the couch again. Osomatsu is quick to get on him, and Choromatsu can finally look at Osomatsu's sweaty red face.

          He throws Choromatsu's legs over his shoulders, and leans down to kiss him. The kiss is wet and messy, but Choromatsu doesn't complain because Osomatsu's dick is cramming in him again. The sound of skin is louder than before, but it's still drowned out by Choromatsu's meowls.

           It's more of a dirtier fuck this way, and Osomatsu's resumes his deep thrusts that crash into Choromatsu's sweet spot.

 

"Fuck! Right there! Ohh! Yeah! Oh fuck! Niisan! Ahh! Yeah!"

 

                 Osomatsu thinks it's really funny how Choromatsu is still bossy even when he's getting dicked down. It's pretty cute, and Osomatsu kinda likes the big reaction he always gets out of Choromatsu.

                Choromatsu arches under him, head thrown back, and he has to choose in between gasping for air or crying out. It makes him lightheaded, and Choromatsu can't focus on anything but the pressure building in his dick. It's like he's on a totally different universe.

                         Osomatsu hides his face in Choromatsu's neck, and wraps his arms around Choromatsu's waist for leverage. Choromatsu can faintly hear Osomatsu speed talking under his breath. Then, Osomatsu whispers directly in his ear, panting hot air in it.

 

"Choro, Choro, I'm going cum! I can't, Choro, I'm gonna cum!"

 

                    Choromatsu can't respond, even if he wanted to try croaking out a response. He still has the most tiniest, faint piece of reasoning, that maybe, Osomatsu cumming while still inside is a horrible idea.

           He can't voice his concern though, because his own waves of pleasure are blinding, and he himself is about to cum too.

          When Osomatsu did finally cum, he dug his teeth into Choromatsu's neck. A muffled cry escaped his jaw lock, and while his upper part froze, his hips kept fucking Choromatsu shallowly.

                 His cum was hot, and shot up deep in Choromatsu. Choromatsu tumbled soon after him, tensing up under Osomatsu's arms and crying out wordlessly with a slack jaw as his dick shot his own cum.

        It took a few moments for both of them to come down from the dizziness and to come back to reality. Osomatsu collapsed on top of Choromatsu, and Choromatsu focused on the ceiling above him as he waited for his bones to stop feeling like jelly.

          Osomatsu was the first to move. He pushed his face close to Choromatsu's, and pressed light hearted kisses along his cheek. Choromatsu swatted him away. Osomatsu didn't move to pull out.

 

"Osomatsu, we have to get up."

 

           Wow, Choromatsu thought his voice was bad before, but now his voice was scratched and croaky. It resonated deep in his throat, and he really needed some water. Osomatsu giggled.

 

"Haha. Now you sound like a frog too Choromatsu."

 

                         Choromatsu heard the words, but it Choromatsu a bit to understand them. When he did, he slapped Osomatsu's back.

 

"What the hell does that mean?! Are you saying I look like a frog?"

 

                 Osomatsu hummed thoughtfully, like if it was something serious.

 

"Well...you do wear a lot of green. Oh! And your mouth is like a frog too. But your a cute frog, so it's okay!"

"Shut up, I don't look like frog! Get off me your heavy!"

 

         Choromatsu realized they were wasting time arguing, and he panicked as he caught sight of the wall clock over Osomatsu's shoulders.

            Todomatsu would be back quick to make fun of them, never one to pass up an opportunity to blackmail his brothers. It was only a matter of time, precious time, and Choromatsu needed to make Osomatsu and himself presentable.

 

"Nooooooooo."

 

           It was a weak protest, Osomatsu curling around Choromatsu tighter in an act of defiance. It pushed Osomatsu's dick deeper, pushing the cum deeper with a squelch, and Choromatsu shivered.

            Choromatsu summoned enough courage to push at Osomatsu, and Osomatsu's dick slipped out and he tumbled off the couch with a huge thud.

                Osomatsu rubbed his injured head and barked at Choromatsu.

 

"Why'd you push me?!"

 

                           Choromatsu peered down at him coldly.

 

"Maybe I won't have to push you next time if you could get up on your own."

 

                      Osomatsu still glared, but then smiled broadly at Choromatsu.

 

"Next time? We're gonna do this again? Your gonna let me do you again?"

 

               Didn't Osomatsu have any shame? That's why he's so happy? It's almost endearing, in a fucked up way, and Choromatsu huffs.

           Shouldn't he feel a tad bit annoyed at himself for letting himself go like that? It's embarrassing, and so unlike Choromatsu to fall so easily in Osomatsu's demands, but then again, maybe not. He loves Osomatsu with raw feeling, and maybe he's always been molded clay in Osomatsu's hands.

          Choromatsu just loves him, and when he looks at Osomatsu, when he stares at him, his heart swells with fear and tenderness. But it's also filled with a feeling of completion, like if Osomatsu spurs him on with endless energy, like if Osomatsu fit at his side perfectly.

 

            Does sex give you a high? Choromatsu feels like he's high, like he's back in his delinquent days with Osomatsu, and they would sneak out of class to smoke some weed.

 

               Also, that orgasm he had was the best he's ever had. He'll never be able to jack off and cum happily knowing he can get a much better buildup. But Osomatsu doesn't need to know. Choromatsu felt the cum from inside him slowly trickle out and slip on his thigh.

            Fuckkkk. It's hot, in both a kinky and literal tense, and it coats the inside on his thighs generously. It feels wet, and Choromatsu feels a unknown feeling like if he was just claimed. It turns him on wildly, and he definitely wants to do this again, even if it'll be a bitch to clean.

 

"I-I don't know. Maybe, if you stop being so annoying all the time."

 

        
             Osomatsu chuckles. He reaches up to pull Choromatsu's face down to meet him halfway for a kiss. The sudden movement makes Choromatsu push more cum out, and he prays it doesn't drip on the couch.

 

"Deal." He whispers against Choromatsu's soft lips.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                    It's actually Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu who come home first. Osomatsu is the only one to greet them, because Choromatsu is in the shower.

                Jyushimatsu bounces around the room in his dirty yellow shirt and blue shorts, while Ichimatsu heads directly to the patio to greet his cats.

 

"Jyushimatsu, calm down, your gonna crash into one of mom's vases."

"Hahha! It smells funny in here Niisan! Like Choromatsu and Osomatsu! Hah!"

  

 

            Jyushimatsu stops suddenly, and to prove his point, he sniffs the air rapidly.

 

"It's just your imagination Jyushimatsu."

 

            It's weird how Jyushimatsu looks him straight in the eyes as he talks, and a twinkle in his eye tells Osomatsu he knows a little secret.

                Osomatsu shrugs it off, and he lays down by the window to nap. The sun peeking through the blinds wrap him like toasty taco, as soon he's blinking weakly, and soon his eyes shut heavily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
